Human Blood, Demon Soul
by Lady Amaya
Summary: AU Death & blood are an art to her. By chance this woman's name is Uzumaki Setsuko & comes to Konoha. Naruto's pain is no stranger to her at all. But this meeting happened not by chance, but by a hand of a demon. KakashiSetsuko
1. Strange Meetings

Hey! This is my first Naruto fic! I don't own Naruto, wish I did though.

Strange Meetings

Blood. It bathed the trees and grass. The stink of death overpowered the senses. She stared down at them. Three dead bodies lay at her feet. Not an ounce of blood was left in the bodies. It was covering the grass and trees. She felt nothing as she stared down at the bodies. She had stood long ago. They interfered with her survive. Death was always twisted and linked with her. In some cruel and sick way it had become an art to her. The ability to take their life blood and splatter it all around their death scene. Ironic really. They were surrounded by their own life but still dead. It might have brought a smile to her lips. If she didn't hate it. If she didn't live through it night after night, drowning the her own guilty. What did they call themselves? It sounded like something from a fairy tail of sorts. She scrunched up her brow in thought. Ninja? She shook her head clear of such thoughts. It was no use to think such things. She dropped to her knees as she stared at herself in a puddle of blood. She bit down on her crimson colored lips and closed her blood red eyes. She lifted her hand up to her ear and poked it. Her pointed elf looking ears stood out as always. She shoved herself off of the ground with a sigh. The strange woman stared up at the night sky. How long until these . . . ninja? . . . were noticed? She shook her head and stared down at the strange head ban they wore. She crouched down and felt some of her hair fall over her shoulder. She pushed back the annoyance at the fact that it was only a few inches pass her shoulders and tilted her head to the side as a plot entered her mind. She moved a body over and stared at it. Female. That worked out nicely. She pulled off the head bank and stared at the markings on the headband. She couldn't understand it. She shrugged, figuring that she wouldn't need to. The bodies said something about passports . . . . she stared down at the woman and searched for her passport. Finally she pulled it out of a back pocket. She sighed and shook her head. Some things need to be down. She scratched out the last name and scribbled what came to mind first. Uzumaki Yuki. She paused. 

"Uzumaki? Yuki?" Her strong yet gentle voice filled the air. Where had she heard those names before? Maybe it had to do with her family? She stopped her thoughts right there. It did no good to think of the lives of the dead. Their moment in life was over, there was no need to torment anyone with the thoughts of live. She merely shook it from her head and pulled visors off of another body and fixed the picture on the passport so it would be hers. She smiled slightly at the picture. Her true eye color couldn't be told from that picture. She searched around once more. Finally, she found a black beanie hat on one of the bodies. She pulled it on and tied on the headband. She shoved on the visors and shook her head as she stood. She thought for a moment. "Uzumaki Yuki . . . . Let's hope I don't answer to Setsuko." Setsuko mumbled as she threw her bag over her shoulder and began her track through the country once more.

--------------------

Naruto leapt over a wall and looked around. Training for the day was over. He was free for the time being. Meaning one thing. A grin spread across his face when he caught sight of it. The best place in the whole world. The ramen here was the best! Naruto ran into the building at top speed. The only thought that entered his mind was to get there and have something to eat. He bumped into a woman on his way in. She landed with a thud and let out an indigent Ouff! 

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled as he stood up.

"Naruto, by now I think you would have started to pay more attention." A familiar voice spoke from behind him. "Forgive him. My name is Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi looked over the woman as she stood back up. Truth be told, she had a fine hourglass figure. A magenta tube top with a tan colored jacket over it. The dark boots made no noise. They came up to her knee and tied up. Her dark brown pants were skin tight. The golden chain earring hung from her cartilage and connected to her earlobe on her right ear danced with her hair as she moved. She reached up and shoved back her dark forest green hair. Her skin was almost snow white with a tint of light blue to it. Although, nothing was very big. However, nothing was small either. Every part of her was perfectly proportioned. Pale skin that seemed to be tinted light blue. Her dark green hair went pass her shoulder. It was covered by a black beanie. Black visors stopped him from seeing her eyes. However, what drew the most attention was her headband. She belonged to a village in Cloud Country. "Cloud Country? What are you doing here? I was told nothing of someone from Cloud Country coming here." The woman stared at him as though he was a puny insect. She rose an eyebrow as she narrowed her eyes. Atleast, that's what he thought she did. She was sizing him up, like a predator before it went in for the kill. She sneered at him as thought she had tasted something vile.

"I honestly think that is none of your business." With that said she walked off, leaving the two wondering about her. 

"What woke her up on the wrong side of the bed?" Naruto turned and smiled at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I thought you were going home!" Sakura shrugged.

"I was but then I heard that there was some strange Ninja in town. I wanted to see if it was true." _'That, and Sasuke had disappeared.'_ She finished in her mind. The boy still acted as though he didn't know she liked him. Sakura felt herself sigh and shake her head. She turned to Kakashi to ask him about the strange woman. The Ninja was no where to be seen. Sakura rolled her eyes. Figures, she took her eyes off of him for a second and she's stuck with Naruto. Sasuke was the same way. Sakura glared at Naruto, who was smiling. "What?"

"Since it's just the two of us, how about-"

"No." She cut him off. Every chance he got he would ask if she would go out on a date. She didn't even think he really liked her anymore. He just asked anyway as if he felt the same about her as he first did. Sakura turned and left Naruto to his Ramen. Naruto merely shrugged and went back to running into his version of heaven.

-------------------- 

Setsuko turned the corner and was out of the small little village. She scoffed to herself. More like mini city. There were so many people and streets she and gotten lost in there more times than she could count. And she had only been in there for a hour! She moved to the edge of the forest as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself in anyway. With a heavy sigh the woman leaned against a tree in deep thought, reflecting what had happened for her to actually go into the village. She had only passed through to get some good food. She couldn't cook every well and the smell of food overpowered her good sense. Something tat would never happen again. She had almost gotten caught. That masked guy with the kid almost cost her more time than she could afford if she wanted to get away form the three dead bodies. Setsuko hit her forehead with her palm.

"Stupid! That's the last time I go through villages!" She snapped at herself. Setsuko pushed herself off of the tree with one foot and turned to be on her way again, this time she couldn't be going through any villages.

"Why's that?" Kakashi asked, standing right in front of her with his usual bored face. Setsuko jumped back a few feet and placed a hand over her heart to try and get it to slow down.

"Don't do that!" Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a nin from the Cloud Country? I would have thought that you'd of noticed me." Setsuko glared at him.

"Listen pal," She snapped as her temper flared. "I'm passing through. So there is no need to freak out. Leave me be. That's all I want." Kakashi watched her carefully. Something about her wasn't right. Kakashi could have sworn he saw a red glow from behind her visor. 

"I must insist upon seeing your passport." Setsuko narrowed her eyes. Who did he think he was? The emperor of the world! She felt her temper rise.

"Get lost." She hissed through clenched teeth and moved to go around him. Kakashi grabbed her upper arm.

"Your passport." He demanded. Setsuko yanked her arm out his grasp and sighed.

"If it will get you to leave me the hell alone . . ." She reached into her bag and shoved the passport at him. Kakashi scanned over it.

_'Uzumaki!'_ Kakashi didn't let his surprise show.

"Aren't you alittle rusty? Two times you have been caught off guard. That's not good for an elite-"

"HEY! IF I WANT A LECTURE I'LL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!" Setsuko yelled. Kakashi stared at her with unchanging eyes.

_'Definitely related to him.'_

"I am going to ask you to come with me. There is something . . . important about your passport." Setsuko shook her head and gave out a huff.

"Drop dead! I didn't come this far to be told what to do!" Setsuko walked pass him without a second glance. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Setsuko looked back at him.

"What?!"

"Your passport." Setsuko glared at him as her put at her hand. He smiled. Well, at least that's what she thought it was. With his mask covering half his face she couldn't tell.

"Glad you decided to come Yuki!!!" He grabbed her hand before she could pull it back and the two disappeared in smoke.


	2. Not Alone

Not Alone

Setsuko tapped her foot. Somehow she had the luck to be stuck in some waiting room with that . . . that Kakashi jerk! She narrowed her eyes behind the visors. The sooner she got out of the village the better! Who knows how long until more of those . . . those . . . Setsuko glanced at Kakashi. He was one of them. What was he called again? Ninja? Nin? WHAT WAS THE DIFFERENCE?! She didn't know or care. Setsuko turned to yell at Kakashi when some guy came in.

"Tsunade-sama will see you now." Kakashi yanked on Setsuko's jacket, pulling her along with him.

"Come on Yuki. Don't want to keep her waiting!" Setsuko felt her eye twitch as she was dragged into the office of this . . . Tsunade. She felt her middle finger press a nail into her thumb. If she had been discovered . . . they would see more blood from their own wounds than hers. She was lead into a room with a woman sitting at a desk.

"Tsunade-sama. This is a Elite Ninja from the Cloud Country. Her name is Uzumaki Yuki." Tsunade studied her carefully. Setsuko felt her nail dig into her thumb more, but not enough for blood.

" . . . you are part of the Uzumaki clan?" She asked. Setsuko glared at her.

"What of it?" Tsunade smiled.

"It would appear that a relative of yours is in this village. Perhaps you to could send some time together." Setsuko felt panic rise inside of her. His parents would find the truth!

"I don't want to alienate his family." She stated simply. Tsunade was quiet for a moment.

"He is an orphan. You are the only family we know of." She told her very quietly. Setsuko was silent. "It would mean a great deal to him." Right then there was a knock at the door and a young boy bounded into the room.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade!" He shouted enthusiastically. Tsunade smiled.

"Yes, Naruto. I wanted for you to wait but I think that it will be alright this time." Naruto blinked as he looked at the three in the room. Setsuko stared at the boy. 

_'Kyuubi!' _Kakashi watched her reactions. Setsuko stood up and walked over to the boy. She squatted to she would be eye level with him.

"What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Setsuko smiled faintly.

"My name is Uzumaki Yuki. I will be stay here for as long as I am allowed."


	3. Shopping

Shopping

**A white skinned demon sat on a rock. It was an unusual demon. Strange large vine like markings were all over it. Long pale lavender hair passed the ribs. The demon was the size of a normal human. It also had the shape of what a human called female. A light and somewhat skimpy dress hung off its thin body. It looked like it was made form deer hid. The demon opened its gold eyes and scanned over the area before it. It opened its mouth and let out a screeching sound followed by a few clicks and clanks of its tongue. After a few minutes the wind picked up and its hair was thrown back in the wind. It waited with claim eyes. It smiled, the turquoise colored lips showing fangs. It let out more screeching. The trees shifted in the wind. The demon was lifted into the air gently. A few leaves danced around the demon before it was finally placed back on the ground. It gave out a few soft click. The wind blew her hair back once more and then it was gone. The demon sat back on the rock and hugged its knees.**

--------------------

Setsuko lurched forward. This wasn't right! When was the last time she was in a bed? She looked around frantically before she calmed as she remembered the events that led up to the room. A smile graced her lips.

"I hope I didn't intrude." She mumbled. _'He didn't seem to mind me staying here.'_ A dry chuckle passed her lips as she got out of be and froze. _'Shit.'_

--------------------

Naruto bit down on his lip as he stared at the cabinets. All he had was some ramen. 

"Naruto." Naruto turned and looked at Setsuko.

"Yes Yuki-chan?" Setsuko smiled at him. She had pulled on her clothes from the day before.

"I think I might need some new clothes."

--------------------

Setsuko fingered the skirt in her hand gently. She looked around as she placed it back and shoved her hands into her pockets. Naruto had to go train so she was on her own. Setsuko glanced at the clothes on the racks in front of her. Nothing. Everything was so . . . . bright. She didn't like those colors. They made her look like a neon sign. Setsuko glared at the skin that was showing. It made it so hard to go shopping some times! Setsuko shook her head and left the shop. She needed to find a good store and soon! She paused in front of a window and stared at the dark brown dress. It was backless and only went to the knees. The collar flaps were smoothed out and a belt hung off the waist. She sighed and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Setsuko glanced at Tsunade.

"Too much skin." She mumbled before walking to another store.

"You don't strike me as the modest type." Tsunade persisted. Setsuko looked at the woman.

"My skin makes people uncomfortable. Besides . . . its out of my price range." 

"What about the other clothes?"

". . . I don't do bright colors." Tsunade sighed. "What's the real reason that you are here?" Tsunade studied Setsuko.

"What is your real name?" Setsuko rose an eyebrow.

"Uzumaki Yuki." She stated simply and left quickly. Tsunade followed her. 

"That's what your passport says but I'm no fool! Kakashi noticed it too. You changed it." Setsuko glanced at her before walking into a store. 

"You right. I'm not 114 pounds, I'm 125." She stared at a black gi that had a white trim with gold vine designs on it. Setsuko turned and almost ran into Tsunade. "Why are you following me?" She bit out.

"You know what Naruto is?" Setsuko glanced about the shop to scan over the people. She quickly walked out with Tsunade on her heels. Setsuko turned the corner into a abandon street.

"You wish for him to be killed?" Setsuko snapped.

"He's one of the Hidden Leaf! I will protect him!" Setsuko fumed.

"How dare you!" She growled. "You want to know why I chose to stay here?! That is none of your concern! The boy shall not be harmed while I am here!" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Many people would be trying to kill him if they knew." Setsuko scoffed.

"Well I am not 'many people'!" She stated as she stormed off.

--------------------

Naruto dodged a kunai. Kakashi had decided that they would run through a training course. The entire place was booby trapped. A _twange_ sounded and a sea of kunai came flying at him. Naruto glared at them and he had to move faster in order to avoid being nailed by them. Naruto felt his face light up as he saw the finish line. He felt himself break into a run only to fall into a giant pit. Naruto laid at the bottom trying to figure out what had just happened. The young boy stared at the walls. They were completely smoothed over. With a sigh he thought back to the tree climbing exercise in Wave Country. 

--------------------

Kakashi shook his head as his three students stood before him. Well, two stood and Naruto was on the ground, trying not to pass out. 

"You three still need to work on the little word called _'Teamwork.'_ So, we will be working on that until I say otherwise. Dismissed." Kakashi disappeared as he usually did. Naruto let out a groan.

"I want to go eat." 

"Don't you want to go visit with that relative of yours?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Hmmm . . . first I have to find out where Yuki-chan is." He mumbled as he sat up.

"Not hard to pick her out of a crowd." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto was on his feet in a matter of seconds.

"What was that?!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell you didn't notice the fact that she sticks out like a sore thumb! Even you aren't that dumb Naruto." Before anymore could be said a familiar voice cut through the air.

"Naruto." The three turned to see Setsuko. She stood with most of her weight on one hip and her hands jammed into her pockets. 

"Yuki-chan, what are you doing here?" Setsuko shrugged.

"Figured that you would want to go eat after training. Come on, I'm payin'." A giant grin broke out onto his face.

"An offer you will soon regret!"


	4. Immpossible Dreams

Impossible Dreams

Setsuko leapt from tree to tree. It was midnight so there was no need to worry about Naruto missing her. He fell asleep after they came home. Setsuko jumped to the ground and slid a little, causing a small cloud of dust to rise. She placed her hand upon the tree next to her a fought back her worry. Her strange dreams of the demon. This boy with Kyuubi. Her choice of his last name. These things were all connected somehow. Setsuko shook her head clear of such thoughts as she started to remember her last dream.

**The Demon was there. It was on the same rock and wasn't moving. It seemed like it wasn't going to move for a while. It finally moved. It fell back, laying over the rock. Its arms dangled off of the rock. Gold eyes stared off into space as the head hung upside down. Only one leg had moved and it dangled off of the rock as well. The demon moved its lips without making a sound. The wind blew the long hair up and about. As the hair danced in the wind the demon lifted on hand to its mouth and bite down on the thumb. Blood splatted onto its face. The crimson liquid poured from the thumb and filled the mouth. Soon a stream of blood was coming out of the corner of its mouth. It pulled its thumb away from its mouth and swallowed the blood. The blood on the wound stopped flowing. The demon sat back up with its hair still being thrown about in the wind.**

Setsuko rubbed her eyes as she remembered. She stared down at her own thumb.

_'Was that how . . . was that how it gained that ability . . .'_ She sighed and leaned against the tree and slid down it. Setsuko looked up and stared at the sky, atleast what she could see of it.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Setsuko glared at the little amount of sky she could see.

"Why did you follow me Kakashi?" She hissed.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't going to run out on Naruto." Setsuko sighed.

"If I was going to leave, I think I would have taken my things with me." 

"You could buy new things." 

"With what money?" Setsuko snorted. "You need a better excuse than that."

"I'm watching out for Naruto. He is my student, I will not let you hurt him."

"I won't cause the boy pain."

"Maybe not intentionally." Setsuko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She snapped. Kakashi was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Why are you here?" Setsuko thought over her words carefully.

"I am staying here to teach the boy what only another can teach."

"Cryptic enough?" Kakashi replied with sarcasm dripping from his words. Setsuko stared down at the ground as she poked a pebble around.

"Do you know your real age?" Kakashi stared at her. Setsuko flicked the pebble away and looked back up at the sky once more.

"Why do you ask?" Setsuko shrugged.

"Just humor me." He rolled his eye and stared at her.

"26." Setsuko smiled softly. "What about you?" She pondered over his question before answering.

"I believe I am 25. I am not sure of my birthday though. Are you?" Kakashi stared at her.

"What's your real name?" He countered. Setsuko snapped her eyes over to him and scowled.

"Is that the only things you and that woman can say to me?!" She stood up quickly. "I'm getting sick and tired of it! Why do you care anyway?" She snapped.

"He's my student." Was his simple reply.

"And you know what the boy holds within him?!" Kakashi nodded. 

"Of course I do. As do all the adults." 

"Yet you care?!" Setsuko yelled as though it was impossible.

"Why shouldn't I? He didn't do anything wrong." Setsuko glared at him.

"You care even though you know?" She snorted at the idea. "I find it hard for humans to do so!" 

"Humans?" Setsuko clamped her mouth shut. She had said too much. "You are not human." Setsuko ignored the comment.

"I am no fool!" She snarled.

"I never said you were." He stated as Setsuko glared at him.

"You hide it better than others, but I know the look!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What do I hide? What look?" Setsuko's eyes pierced his soul.

"I am no fool!" She repeated.

"I never said you were." He replied once more.

"I have seen the way these villagers look at him! Hate . . . disgust . . . anger . . . I know it too well. That is why I hate people. They are so narrow minded! So when I leave, he will come with me." Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"I don't think that he will." Setsuko narrowed her eyes.

"Why is that?"

"His dream is to become Hokage. How can he become Hokage if he leaves?" Setsuko was silent. A chuckle passed her lips after a few minutes. "What is so funny?" Setsuko smirked.

". . . It appears impossible dreams are part of the territory." Kakashi tilted his head slightly as if he was contemplating something.

"And what would your impossible dream be?" Setsuko turned her back on him.

"Something you will never understand." She disappeared in a blur. Kakashi sighed and disappeared in a puff of smoke to report to the 5th Hokage.

--------------------

Kakashi stood before Tsunade. He had just told her every word the two exchanged. The 5th Hokage folded her hands together in thought. After a few minutes she looked back up at him to confirm what she heard.

"Are you positive that is what she said?" Kakashi nodded. There was no doubt he had heard it wrong.

"Yes, _'I find it hard for humans to do so.'_ It is exactly what she said." Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as she lost herself in deep thought again. Finally, she looked up at him.

"This is not good Kakashi. Yuki might be a demon trying to free Kyuubi." She muttered as she stood up form her desk. "Kakashi, I want you to keep an eye on her. If she is indeed after Kyuubi then this situation is extremely dangerous!" She paused, letting her words sink in as she stared off to the side, as though she was waiting for someone to come out of the shadows. "I don't want to have to try and fight Kyuubi. It took the life of the Fourth just to seal it away! I don't know what it will take to kill it." Tsunade shook her head and looked back up at Kakashi. "She already has positioned herself close to Naruto. I don't want this getting out of hand." Kakashi nodded.

"Anything else Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade paused for a moment. She looked back up at Kakashi with deadly seriousness.

"I want to know every secret she has and I want a sample of her blood. We need to find out exactly who and what she is!" Kakashi nodded. Tsunade stared out the window. The 5th Hokage wasn't sure if she had to say it. Tsunade didn't want to say it. If Naruto ever found out . . . if he found out . . . then the seal might break, releasing Kyuubi out into the world to wreak havoc. He might not know her that well but . . . if she was indeed family . . . may God have mercy on her. For she feared that Naruto would not. Kakashi was about to leave before her voice stopped. "Kakashi . . . if you are given reason to believe that she is an immediate threat . . . do not let Naruto know that you killed her."


	5. Setsuko and Yuki

Setsuko and Yuki

It had been a week. A week since she first entered the village. Setsuko stared at the clothes before her. A black silk gi. It was trimmed with white and had gold vine designs in them. The silk pants were the same. A white belt with the gold vines laid on top of it. A white tank top was folded neatly beside the gi. Setsuko found it when had come back from going to the market for food. Over the pass week she would find various objects that she had like. Setsuko sighed and opened the door to leave. She stopped dead in her tracks. A hug weapon lay in front of the door. It was short rod, no more than two feet, with giant blades shaped like fire on each side. There was a large sphere where the blade and rod connected on each side with five small blades curving down on each sphere. Setsuko reached down and picked it up. It was extremely heavy. Setsuko stared at the weapon in her hands. In totally, it was probably over seven feet long. Setsuko pulled the weapon into the house and shut the door. She ripped off her visor and stared at it with her red demon eyes.

"Who . . . is doing this?" She cried. Setsuko dropped the weapon to the ground and leaned against the door. She stared at her hands. How much blood had she lost in her life? How much blood had those who met her lost? Too much in her opinion. She clenched her hands together. Setsuko like it here. She wouldn't have to fight. There were so many others that would fight instead. She could rest here. No more fighting. Setsuko glared at the weapon. She picked it up and hid it in her room with the clothing. Quickly she locked her door. The woman left the house in order to find some alone time. Setsuko avoided people as she moved about the village in search of a place to think. The woman finally reach the gates of the village. She passed the guards without any difficulty. She kept on going. Setsuko wouldn't stop until she was sure that no one would find her. Not even that strange Kakashi! She halted after awhile. She had no idea where she was. Setsuko checked her watch. It was an old and battered up wrist watch but it still worked and that was all that mattered. She had been running for nearly and hour. Setsuko sighed and looked around. Some kind of old gate stood in front of her. Setsuko easily passed over them without a second thought. She walked down a old and forgotten path. She ducked under several branches and hopped over large roots. Finally, she reached the end of the trail. A enormous house stood out against the giant trees surrounding it. "W . . . what is this place?" Setsuko brushed her hand over a railing covered with ivy.

"**_I am surprised that Aka Yuki didn't recognize this place."_** A harsh husky female voice filled the air. Setsuko spun around and stared at the wolf. It was the size of a first story house. "**_Come now, don't tell me Aka Yuki has changed so much."_** Setsuko took a slight step back.

"Who the hell are you?! What the hell are you?!" She demanded. The female wolf gave a cruel smile, showing its fangs.

"**_It's true! Aka Yuki is no more! All that remains is some being with her soul!"_** It gave out a harsh laugh. "**_If I had not seen it with my own eyes I would never believe it! You are the new Blood Sorceress?! Can you even listen to the wind?!"_**

"I don't know what you are talking about but I don't care! I have nothing to do with it!"

"**_Silence girl!" _**The giant wolf snarled. "**_Do you not know of the great demon Aka Yuki was?!"_**

"Who is Aka Yuki?!" Setsuko yelled. The wolf growled.

"**_You do not even know of Aka Yuki herself?!"_**

"Why would I bother knowing about that thing?!" Setsuko hissed. "It is a curse!"

"**_Don't you ever say that about my daughter!"_** It narrowed its eyes at her. "**_Aka Yuki . . . her demon parents abandoned her. She had the form of a human. It was the most disgraceful thing that could be done in the demon world. I found her in my forest, no more than a few hours old. Instead of eating her, I took her in. Now, my beautiful, ugly daughter is stuck in the likes of you?! You are probably only able to use her blood!"_** The wolf laughed. "**_I should kill you right now in order to give my daughter peace!"_** The wolf bared its fangs. "**_Prepare to die, filthy creature!"_** Setsuko glared at the demon as she cut her thumb with her fingernail. 

"I have fought that damn thing since a child. Do not think I can't take on some old hag like you." The small amount of blood shot up and took a form, crystalizing and becoming much larger than it had started. Setsuko held a dark red crystal sword in her hand now.

"**_How dare you speak to a forest god in such a manner!"_** The wolf snarled as it charged forward. Setsuko glared at it. A ducked down under a claw that swung at her head, taking off her beanie. She ended up rolling underneath the demon and stabbing upwards. She stopped merely an inch before its belly. Setsuko had to jump out of the way so the wolf would not lie down on her. The wolf grinned. "**_Do you really think Aka Yuki learned her blood fighting from no one! A true master can control others blood!"_**

_'Shit, what Am I going to do?!'_ Setsuko leapt out of the way of another swipe. _'I have no attacks without my blood!' _Setsuko tried to dodge another attack only it didn't work. In one hit she was thrown against the tree, knocking it over. Setsuko pushed the wood off of her now bloody body. She stood up weakly and put most of her weight on the leg with the least damage. Setsuko spat out some blood and wiped off blood on her face with a torn and battered jacket sleeve. She glared at the wolf before her blood shot forward as if to stab the wolf. It glared at Setsuko once more before the blood stopped.

"**_Foolish creature! Don't you ever learn?!"_** The blood spears shot back at Setsuko, piercing her skin causing her head to snap back in pain. Setsuko fought darkness as pain ravaged her body. Six blood spears stuck out of her. One in her right thigh, one in her stomach, two in her chest, one in her left shoulder and one in her kidney. Setsuko dropped to her knees as the wolf came closer to her, giving her a cruel smile and a dangerous glint in its eyes. All Setsuko saw before she drifted into the darkness was a hand with lightening around it in front of her.

--------------------

_The demon was staring off into space. That's all it ever did in her dreams. But this time it wasn't on that damn rock. No, it stood on top of a bottomless pit of water in darkness. The only light seemed to come from the water itself. Setsuko stood there, confused as to why this dream was different than all the others. Why was she here? She was never here? It had its back turned to Setsuko. Some water rose up and formed into a person. Tsunade was standing there with a calm expression on her face._

"_I'm not stupid." She spoke quietly. Setsuko glared at her. "I know that I am gone."_

"_What are you doing here?! What do you mean?!" She snapped._

"_This one was chosen to speak." Setsuko rose an eyebrow._

"_Speak? Speak for who?" The demon turned and looked at her with a peaceful aura about it._

"_I can not speak your language, so the one name Tsunade was chosen to speak for me." Tsunade answered. _

"_I don't understand." Setsuko muttered. The demon sighed._

"_I no longer exist. I am merely an after image." _

"_Then what the hell are you here for?" Setsuko demanded._

"_My powers must not die with you. Chiharu will kill you next time she sees you."_

"_Chiharu . . .?" The demon nodded._

"_Yes, my mother, the wolf god." Setsuko narrowed her eyes._

"_That thing attacked me! She just killed me!"_

"_No, she let you live because he interfered. You have to learn to fight without blood now." Setsuko stared at the demon, Aka Yuki._

"_Is . . . is that even possible?"_

"_Of course, you just need to learn quickly before Chiharu comes after you again." Setsuko was silent for a moment before she spoke again._

"_ . . . How long do I have?"_

"_Knowing my mother, two months. Hurry and wake up, you don't have time to waste."_

--------------------

Setsuko's eyes snapped open, only to be greeted with a white ceiling. She didn't have to guess that she was in a hospital. The beeping from her heart monitor told her that much. There was an intense pain in her chest. She looked down at herself to see herself covered with bandages. Setsuko let her head fall back into the pillow. She closed her eyes in thought and was about to drift back to sleep when she heard a soft snoring. Setsuko opened her eyes and looked to the source of the snoring. A faint smile graced her lips as she stared down at Naruto. A realization dawned upon her as the cold air numbed her ears and her eyes had no tint of darkness in front of them. Setsuko looked away from Naruto, ashamed of her appearance. She pulled out a bandaged arm from her blankets and lightly touched her ears.

"You shouldn't be moving, not after such a close call." Setsuko looked at the doorway. Kakashi had been reading a book. Setsuko stared at him as he read. She blinked a few times and looked away as she mumbled something. Kakashi looked up at her. "What was that?"

". . . away." She spoke alittle louder but he only heard the last word.

"You'll need to speak louder than that."

"I said, take him away!" Setsuko hissed softly. Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"Why? He is your family?" Setsuko glared at the white wall.

"He shouldn't have to see me."

"Is it because of you appearance?" Setsuko remained silent as she stared at the wall. "He has been here since the moment you come in. You appearance does not bother him. He only cares for you." Setsuko closed her eyes.

"I . . . I am a stain upon any human eyes. I should not be seen nor heard. Please, spare him the pain of looking at me and take him away." Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Yuki, you are-"

"DON'T . . . don't call me that." Kakashi watched her carefully.

"What is your real name?" Setsuko thought over this question before finally answering.

"It doesn't matter. I only need some clothes and then the Hidden Leaf Village will no longer have to deal with me." She muttered before opening her eyes. "Please . . . do not let him see me." Kakashi turned and headed for the door. "Wait! Aren't you going to take him?!" Setsuko demanded. Kakashi glanced back at her. 

"You will have to deal with Naruto yourself, Yuki." With that said, he was gone. Setsuko sat up in pain, careful not to disturb Naruto. She was grateful that the gown had a back. Setsuko pulled the IV out of her arm with only a slight flinch from the pain. She tugged of the wires that monitored her heart before going out the window.


	6. A Deal

A Deal

Setsuko tied the silky belt around her waist. The only clothes that were clean were the ones she had ignored. The black Gi fit her perfectly. The sleeves alone went a little pass her elbow and her pants only alittle pass her knees. The gi top had only come together at the belt. Her white tank top was shown along with her pale skin. Setsuko did not bother with taking off her bandages. She was too weak to fight off infection. Setsuko pulled her hair up into a tight bun and shoved some hair sticks into it. Only a small amount of hair flowed from the tight bun. A few strains of hair stuck out in front of her ears and her bangs were not long enough to get into her eyes. Setsuko pulled on the soft and sturdy black slippers that had appeared. The green haired woman stood up straight before opening her door. She wanted to leave Naruto a small note, explaining her actions. She was surprised to see Kakashi standing in front of the door.

"You didn't strike me as the type to run away." Setsuko glared at him.

"What can I do?! I am not a ninja! Yuki isn't my name! I don't know who my family is! And that thing is out to get me! If I stay here any longer Naruto will get hurt! I don't want him to watch me die."

"The wolf is going to kill you, so why don't you try and get stronger." 

"I have two months, who is there that can teach me how to take on a god in less than two months?" Setsuko demanded.

"Naruto will try and fight it for you." Kakashi stated. "So you can stay here. You are his only family." Setsuko rose an eyebrow.

"What makes you say we're related?" 

"Tsunade-sama had a blood test between you and Naruto. You are his family, though not immediate. She says you're probably his cousin." Setsuko gave a tired smile at the thought.

"I would love nothing more than to stay here and teach Naruto the proper path . . . but I will die. I cannot fight against the wolf. It is a master of the technique I use. I will surely die." Kakashi was silent for a moment.

--------------------

Naruto lifted up his head and wiped away some drool. Yuki-chan was not there. He wandered out out into the hallway and looked for a nurse.

"Excuse me, do you know where Yuki-chan went?" The nurse stared at him for a moment the shrugged.

"She had left earlier, through the window. We don't know where she went, but Hatake-san said he'd get her. Don't know why he'd bother." She muttered the last part._ 'He saw those ears and eyes. Figures that the fox demon had a demon cousin.'_ Naruto glared at the woman's back as she walked away. He knew what she was thinking. He saw it on the other nurses' faces when Yuki had first come in. He had been coming back into the village from some of his own training when he saw Kakashi-sensei coming out of the forest with his bloody relative in his arms. Saying Naruto freaked out was an understatement. Had it not been for his overwhelming worry for Yuki-chan he would have gone to where ever Kakashi-sensei came form and beat to death the thing that attacked Yuki-chan! He was so worried that Kakashi-sensei had to hold him back from going into the operating room with Yuki-chan. So what if she had different ears and eyes! They looked good on her, there was no way they could make her any less pretty! And besides, she was family! Naruto set off on his way to track down Yuki-chan.

--------------------

Kakashi watched Setsuko place her hand on the doorknob to leave. Naruto would kill him if he let her go. 

"I will teach you what I can." Setsuko stopped what she was doing and looked at him. She was silent for a moment as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Why?" Setsuko asked.

"I don't feel like hold Naruto back from going into the operating room with you again. You'd never guess he was so strong. I nearly had to fight him." Setsuko rose an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt that is the only reason that you would bother. I will be dead next time I see the wolf god." She muttered.

"I never would have thought that one of Naruto's relatives would give up like a baby." Setsuko glared at him.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" She bit out. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. It looked like his tactic worked.

"You heard me. You don't want to work at something and live. You are a spoiled brat." Setsuko felt her eye twitch. Kakashi just had to push a few more buttons and she would stay and train. "No wonder the wolf god was after you. Just the mere sight of you must have disgraced it so much . . ." Kakashi shook his head as if he was ashamed. "I hope Naruto doesn't have your backbone. He won't last a minute in the real world." Setsuko stormed over to Kakashi.

"How. Dare. You." She hissed. Kakashi suddenly started to regret pushing so many buttons. "I am no coward! I am staying! And you WILL train me! Got that!"

"On a few conditions." Setsuko rose an eyebrow. "You have to tell Naruto everything. Also, you can't question my training tactics and you can't keep any secrets from me." Setsuko sighed and nodded.

"Fine. What the hell do ya wanna know?" She demanded.

"What's your real name?" 

"Setsuko."

"What is your technique?" Setsuko shrugged.

"I dunno." Now it was Kakashi's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Listen, all I know is that I can make my blood take shape into anything I want! That's all!"

"Fine, what about that proper path?" Setsuko bit her lower lip for a moment. Finally, she decided that she might as well tell him. She needed to train.

"I am just like Naruto. I was the container for a demon called Aka Yuki. Unfortunately, an imbecile sealed the demon. The seal was pathetic really, and the seal merged the demon with the little child I was. I have the blood of a human . . . but the soul of a demon."


	7. Truth

Truth

Setsuko sighed and shook her head. 

"Not many people know that. That's why the wolf god is after me. It raised Aka Yuki and wants to give Aka Yuki peace. I have to fight this thing without a drop of blood being shed and that's not how I fight! All I have is two months! Even with the demon soul I have no chance unless I start to train this very moment, no matter what my condition may be!" Kakashi shrugged.

"If that's the way you want it." Kakashi put two books of Come Come Paradise on top of Setsuko's head. "Clean the house in less than a hour and a half without letting the books fall off your head and you can NOT touch them with your hands." Setsuko felt a faint blush spread across her cheeks as she stood still with the books on her head.

"You . . . you want me to do . . . house work with the perverted books on my head?" She asked quietly. Kakashi nodded while Setsuko glared at him. Kakashi ducked in order to avoid a frying pan that Setsuko had thrown. "PERVET!!!!!!!" 

--------------------

Naruto scratched the back of his head. Hinata stood next to him with a questioning look. He had run into her earlier and now she had agreed to help him look. He could have sworn he heard his cousin screaming something. He shrugged it off and went back to looking for her with Hinata.

--------------------

Setsuko shoved a old bag of potato chips into a trash bag. She was disgusted at how her cousin could live like this. It was two years old. Setsuko suppressed a shudder and picked up a old cartoon of ramen. 

"Figures." She grumbled as she shoved it into the bag of trash. Setsuko knelt down to pick up the last piece of trash on the ground. As she shoved the failed test paper into her trash bag Setsuko looked at the clock on the wall. 20 MINUTES?! She had taken twenty minutes to just pick up all the trash. Setsuko pushed her sleeves back as she prepared to go into cleaning overdrive. She still had to dust, wash the windows, put everything away, sweep, wash the floors, wash the laundry. Setsuko grabbed two pieces of cloth, one for each hand. The young woman began to dust as thoroughly and quickly as she could. She paused a few times to stop herself from sneezing. Setsuko rubbed away a smug of dirt on her cheek as she glanced at the clock to check the time. That had taken 15 minutes. She had 55 minutes left. Setsuko fought back a grimace as she began to wash the grim covered windows.

--------------------

Chiharu looked up at the sky as the wind ruffled her fur. She was on top of a rocky cliff.

"**_Aka Yuki . . . is this the fate you left for?" _**She asked herself.**_ "You could have gone on living here in the forest . . . why did you leave?"_** Two birds landed on the rock beside her. The tips of their white feathers were lined with a light violet, they had blue-gray beaks and claws, and silver eyes stared at Chiharu. "**_Sayo, Tsuki . . . forgive me but Aka Yuki's soul must be put to rest." _**The birds responded with a soft flute like sound. Chiharu closed her eyes. "**_The secrets of Ninjou Shuujuku will die soon. I can feel old age eating away at me . . . I will not last long."_**

--------------------

Setsuko ran across the room, pushing a rag on the floor with her hands. She reached the wall and quickly shoved the rag to the side a bit and ran to the other wall. Once she reacted the wall as stood up and wiped away the sweat that had gathered in her brow.

"Done." She panted with pride. Setsuko glanced at the clock. A sigh of relief passed out of her mouth as she realized that she had one minute to spare. 

". . . Yuki-chan?" Setsuko froze as she heard the familiar voice from behind her. "Why are you balancing Kakashi-sensei's perverted books on your head?" Setsuko, with a face the color of a tomato, turned to face Naruto and some girl. The girl had pale lavender eyes and bluish hair. A faint streak of red was across her checks.

". . . wellllllllll . . . . there's a good reason for that . . ."

"Hmm . . . I figured you would still be on the windows. This place was so dirty." Kakashi's voice was behind her. Setsuko spun around and glared at him while the books fell to the floor. Setsuko pointed at him as flames appeared in her eyes.

"YOU!!!!" She bellowed. "You explain it to him!!!!!!!!" Kakashi picked up the books and stuffed them away in his pocket.

"Doushita?" (What's the matter?) Kakashi asked as if nothing had ever happened. Setsuko felt her jaw hit the ground.

"Yuki-chan? What's going on?" Setsuko sent a wry glare at Kakashi before turning her attention back to Naruto. The girl looked away embrassed.

"N-Naruto, I'll s-see y-you l-l-later." The girl nearly tripped over her own feet as she left. Naruto waved goodbye to her at the door.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" He replied cheerfully.

"Naruto-kun, I haven't been totally honest with you . . ." She glanced at Kakashi and he shrugged before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Setsuko smiled faintly at Naruto. "My name isn't Yuki. It's Setsuko. I'm your cousin, but I only learned that today. Before I had merely thought it a coincidence." 

"Why did you lie about your name?" Setsuko sat down on the couch. 

"Perhaps it would be best if you sat down while I tell you everything. It is a long story." Naruto sat down after he hesitated for a moment. "When I was born, a demon was sealed into me . . ."

_**Aka Yuki lifted her hand up to her mouth with a distant expression on her face. She bit down on her thumb and sent spikes of blood towards everyone that was in sight. Blood seemed to splash out onto the ground but Aka Yuki took no notice as she walked by with the distant look in her eyes. Two strange white ribbons were floating around Aka Yuki. The long white ribbons shot out and wrapped themselves around an ANBU that had tried to sneak up on her. Aka Yuki walked on as his blood filled the air. Her feet left bloody footprints as she walked and the blood boiled. Aka Yuki stopped and looked around with a dull expression on her face. She stared at a pregnant woman moaning in pain before her. She was in labor. Aka Yuki held her hand up above her head and blood from her thumb formed a spike in her hand. Her eyes narrowed as she brought the spike down into the woman's stomach. Aka Yuki knelt down on one knee as she tore open the woman. She pulled a young baby girl out of the bloody woman. The demon cut the umbilical cord with the blood spike. She stood up tall as she held onto the babies legs and started to beat its back. After a few hits the baby burst into loud cries. Aka Yuki held the baby right-side up and looked at it with gentle eyes. She pulled the baby close to her and held it close. She brushed away some blood from the baby's face as she smiled at the child. The smile was wiped form her face.**_

"**_Ah." Was all that came from her lips as the demon sank to her knees. Aka Yuki looked over her shoulder to see the Hokage of the village she had attacked. A gray haired man with wrinkles covering his face. His dull green eyes glared at her as he finished several seals. Aka Yuki let out an ear piercing shriek of pain as she felt her soul being ripped from her body, her mind crumbling as her heart slowed down. The baby's screams filled the air after Aka Yuki fell to the ground, dead. She laid on her side, holding the child as her body started to fade. The man pulled the baby out of the demon's arms and looked at it._**

"**_Forgive me little one. It was the only way." He fell to his knees as the effects of the sealing method started to come._**

Setsuko rubbed her shoulder. 

"So you see, in detail, I'm just like you. For 13 years of my life I carried the demon inside of me. Then, on my birthday, I fully merged with the demon. That's why I look this way. Because of my demon soul. And now, a wolf god who raise Aka Yuki wants to kill me. It already tried but was stopped before it could finish me off."

"But . . . why weren't you able to beat it?" Naruto interrupted Setsuko before she could say anything else.

"It taught Aka Yuki to fight, I use the same technique as that demon. The wolf god is a master of my technique. So I have to learn a new fighting style. Now that Chikan ((Pervert)) will be training me." Naruto blinked a few times. "Is there something you don't understand?" Her cousin was silent for a few minutes before answering.

"Who's Chikan?" Setsuko stared at Naruto in dead silence for a moment. 

"The masked weirdo who is your sensei." She deadpanned.


	8. Sleeping Uzumaki

Sleeping Uzumaki

Setsuko laid sprawled out on her bed. The sheets were tangled up in her legs as her hair was flowing over her pillow. She wore black pajama pants and a simple white oriental styled shirt that was sleeveless and buttoned up in front. A few of the top buttons were undone but she kept her modesty. The faint moonlight spilt into her room, giving everything an angelic glow. Setsuko rolled over, trapping her further into her bed. Setsuko's cheek rubbed against her silky hair as she breathed lightly through her mouth. In the room next to hers, Naruto was lightly snoring as he too was caught up in his sheets. An old pair of boxers shorts and a large shirt adorn the young boy. The only two known living members of the Uzumaki clan, under the same house, snorted a few times before bring an arm up to hit their pillows.

--------------------

Setsuko hit her alarm clock as its annoying sounds cut through her dream state. The young woman rolled over in her bed as she mumbled something incoherent and opened her eyes slightly. The look of tranquility that once held her face was blow away as she stared at a masked Jounin with his head protector covering one eye. 

**Somewhere in a nearby village**

The people were already on their way to work. It was a noisey day already and the sun had only been up for an hour. Every single person was busy with something. However, everyone person stopped what they were doing when they heard the most particular sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

**Back to Uzumaki Naruto's house**

Kakashi dodged an alarm clock as it flew towards his head with amazing accuracy. 

"I don't see what the surprise is. I said I'd be here by 8." Setsuko was on the other side of the room with the sheets surrounding her after being ripped out of the bed. She was press against the wall as if she trying to climb it. After her heart finally slowed down to a somewhat normal pace Setsuko turned a glare toward Kakashi.

"Chikan!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell are ya doing in my room??!!!" She demanded.

"You weren't at the front door. You need to train." Setsuko pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"YOU'RE NEVER ON TIME!!!!!!!!!!! AND DON'T GIVE ME SOME CRAPPY EXCUSE ABOUT WHY!!!!!!!!! I'VE HEARD ALL ABOUT IT! WHY THE HELL IS THIS ANY DIFFERNT????!!!!!!!!!!" Setsuko screamed.

"This is life or death. We can't waste minute. You have too much ground to cover." Setsuko's eye twitched. 

"GET OUT YOU CHIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------

Kakashi opened the cabinet and looked at the contents. Instant ramen, instant ramen, ramen, oh look! Ramen! Whoever would have guessed Naruto would have such a wide selection of food! Kakashi poked the instant ramen and shuddered. He never understood why people made instant ramen. He thought it tasted like plastic.

"Don't they have anything else?" He wondered out loud as he opened over cabinets.

"I can't cook very well. And I guess Naruto can't either." Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Setsuko. She was standing by the refrigerator in her black gi. "Ramen doesn't burn the house down." Kakashi studied her for a moment. "What?"

"You don't have any bandages." Setsuko shrugged.

"Demons come in handy with that sort of thing I guess. Yesterday, after training I went to the hospital and they said I didn't need em." Setsuko scratched her ear. "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"Since we have very little time, we'll have to jump right into things. For a few hours we'll spar so I know how much you need to do. Then I will go train my team while you rest up. I don't want Naruto after me because you worked yourself back into the hospital. Then, I'll come and get you so we can start working on whatever we need to do." Setsuko rubbed her shouldered then sigh.

"Fine. Let's go."

--------------------

Naruto snorted before rolling onto his stomach and burping. The boy's head filled with dreams of becoming Hokage.


	9. All Out

All Out

Setsuko stood before Kakashi, waiting. They had been standing there, waiting. Waiting for the other to attack. Waiting for the right moment. Atleast, that was what Setsuko was doing.

"Are you done yet Funuke?" (Coward) Kakashi asked in a bored tone. Setsuko narrowed her eyes.

"Monshi!" (Die in agony) Setsuko yelled as she charged forward. She swung a fist at his head. Kakashi tilted his head out of the way and stepped back as Setsuko dropped down to kick his feet out from under him. Setsuko did several back flips to gain some distance from Kakashi. She landed in a stance, glaring at Kakashi. Once more she charged at him, fists flying. Kakashi blocked everyone of her punches and even dodged the drop kick from her. Setsuko twisted around into a spinning kick. Kakashi ducked down to avoid it.

"Is that all you have Yowamiso?" (Weakling) Setsuko gritted her teeth together in anger as she let out a sea of kicks and punches. After Kakashi blocked and dodged most of them Setsuko swung her elbow at his head. Kakashi blocked it. Setsuko threw a fist at his head and he caught it in his head just in front of his face. Setsuko pulled back her other arm and threw another punch. Now he had both of her hands and they both tried to shove the other one back.

"Never call me a weakling, human!" Setsuko growled at Kakashi. Kakashi pushed Setsuko back alittle.

"Wasn't it you who said, 'I have the blood of a human'?" Kakashi asked. Setsuko narrowed her eyes.

"And the soul of a demon! Never forget that! I am NOT human!"

"Yes you are!" Kakashi argued as he shoved her back further. Setsuko glared at him as shoved him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you, human?! Everyone agrees that I am not human! Except that fact and move on!" Kakashi let of of Setsuko's fists and moved out of the way as she went tumbling forward. He pushed her lower back as she went passed him, causing her to fall into a large puddle of mud. Setsuko pushed herself up and spat out some mud.

"There is nothing I can do for you." Kakashi told her with a sad look in his eye.

"Why not?!" Setsuko demanded.

"Your only problem is that you can't control your emotions. You can fight when you think." Kakashi turned to walk off.

"I thought you said that you would teach me! Teach me a technique! I can't fight against the wolf god like I am now!" Setsuko yelled after him. Kakashi had stopped. "She taught Aka Yuki everything she knew! I only know what she knows! You have to teach me something!"

"You have to come to terms with yourself before I can teach you anything." After he threw that over his shoulder Kakashi left. Setsuko watched the direction that he left, her eyes wide and shock written across her face. She paid no attention to the rain that had started to pour down on her. She just sat there, in the mud, staring in a trance. Her mind seemed to have stopped.

--------------------

Kakashi shook his head as he stared at his team. All three of them stared in shock at him. 

". . . but . . . you . . . never . . ." Sakura sputtered. 

". . . you . . . . you can't be the real Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

". . . I have to agree with the dode . . . You just don't do this!" Sasuke muttered. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, if you want me to go and come back in a few hours-"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" They all shouted. Kakashi sweatdropped at this. _'I guess this is what I get for finally showing up on.'_

"Alright, since it's raining, we'll do some training with rain."


	10. What am I?

What am I?

Setsuko was staring down at the mud. Night had fallen and she was still in the same spot, only now she looked at the ground. The events of Kakashi leaving her there played over and over in her mind, trying to make some sense of what had happened.

"**_What the hell is wrong with you, human?! Everyone agrees that I am not human! Except that fact and move on!" Kakashi let of of Setsuko's fists and moved out of the way as she went tumbling forward. He pushed her lower back as she went passed him, causing her to fall into a large puddle of mud. Setsuko pushed herself up and spat out some mud._**

"**_There is nothing I can do for you." Kakashi told her with a sad look in his eye._**

"**_Why not?!" Setsuko demanded._**

"**_Your main problem is that you can't control your emotions. You can fight when you think." Kakashi turned to walk off._**

"**_I thought you said that you would teach me! Teach me a technique! I can't fight against the wolf god like I am now!" Setsuko yelled after him. Kakashi had stopped. "She taught Aka Yuki everything she knew! I only know what she knows! You have to teach me something!"_**

"**_You have to come to terms with yourself before I can teach you anything." After he threw that over his shoulder Kakashi left. Setsuko watched the direction that he left, her eyes wide and shock written across her face. She paid no attention to the rain that had started to pour down on her. She just sat there, in the mud, staring in a trance. Her mind seemed to have stopped._**

"Come to terms with myself?" Setsuko asked herself with confusion written all over her face. The woman stared at the ground hard. "I have." She whispered to herself. "There is nothing else for me to come to terms with. I don't understand Kakashi. What is left?" Setsuko looked up at the sky, up into the rain. "What do I have to know?! Tell me!" Setsuko yelled. She stood up finally. Her eyes fell to the ground once more. "I know what I am. I am neither human nor demon. I know that. What else is there?" Setsuko brushed away some of her green hair. "I don't understand." Setsuko stared down at herself. Her hair was a mess. The bun and hair sticks were hanging on by only a thread. The rain had pushed them down and about. Her hair stick fell to the ground with a soft thud as the wind blew them out. Forest green hair tumbled pass her shoulders. Setsuko paid no mind to it though. 

"There's the whore!" Her head snapped up at the voice, anger surged through her. Her? A whore? That hurt! It was a group of them. Just like the ones before she came to the village with her cousin. Cloud-nin were there, in front of her with hate written all over their faces. Setsuko narrowed her eyes at them. She felt her temper flare.

"What is it you want?!" She demanded over the pouring rain.

"You killed our teammates!" Setsuko rose an eyebrow. She'd kill to many to know. Besides, how did they know it was her?!

"I think you took a hit to the head." One let out an ugly laugh.

"We had some of our dogs tack ya! Now yer gonna pay!" A faint smile danced over Setsuko's lips. Shadows hid her eyes. The wind blew her hair up as though it was a flag. A cold laughter filled the air. Setsuko lifted up her head, revealing her blazing crimson eyes that were wild and bloodthirsty. She lifted her hand up to her mouth. A snide remark passed her lips.

"Oh dear, and I left my wallet at home." The woman bit down on her hand, letting the blood run out over her. Setsuko lifted her arm up and made a swiping motion with it. The blood soared off of her hand, towards the Cloud-nin. It landed on a few, causing them to drop to the ground, screaming in agony. Acidic blood ate away at them. More blood flowed from her wound. She held out her hand and it formed a sword. Setsuko didn't wait for an answer as she disappeared in a blur of speed. A cloud-nin stepped back as his friend's head was removed. Setsuko stood behind the body that was fall to the ground. Before she could move, fire surrounded her. Only three nin were left. One of them was controlling the fire.

"What do ya have ta say ta that, ya whore?!" Setsuko smirked.

"Chin imei kyougen iza." (We will play now.) Setsuko switched the sword to her other hand as more blood oozed out of her bite mark. The blood shot forward at the cloud-nin who was controling the fire. 

--------------------

Setsuko walked through the forest. The rain was washing away the blood. She looked down at her bitten hand, it had already healed. She let her hand drop back down to her side. A faint smile graced her features.

"I thought I had two months."

"**_I do not."_** Setsuko nodded and turned to face Chiharu. "**_Your blood led me straight to you. Any demon could smell it miles away."_** Setsuko stared at Chiharu.

"I know. That's why I made it such a bloody battle." Setsuko smiled. Chiharu laughed.

"**_So you wanted your last breath to be against me now?"_** Setsuko nodded once more. The wolf god showed what some might consider a smile. "**_Well then, I guess you know that you will never be Aka Yuki nor can you use her powers! Especially against me."_** Setsuko still smiled at the old demon.

"Aka Yuki means bloody snow. You named her that because of her skin. White as snow with bloody vines on it." Setsuko's calm looked turn to hate. "That thing chose me and condemned me to hell! Now, I shall take you with me." Setsuko hair blew in the wind once more.

"**_Die filth!"_** Setsuko dodged a claw and jumped back to try and put some distance between the two. She crouched down as the wolf swung at her again. _'Shit! I'm runnin' out of ideas!'_ Setsuko rolled to the side and barely avoided being hit. Setsuko flipped back to avoid another swing. She took a deep breath as she calmed her mind. _'Stay in control.'_ Setsuko dodged the wolf's bite and rolled out of the way. _'Think dammit Setsuko!'_ Setsuko bumped into a tree. The wolf growled as it came closer to her. _'Let's see . . . attacks? Anything but blood. Seals! What hand seals do I know?!'_ Setsuko came up blank and ended up rolled under the wolf, barely missing its fangs and claws. The tree that she had been pressed against was only splinters now. _'What was all that hand crap?!'_ She backed up as the wolf turned to her and laughed. _'Screw it! Who needs hand crap?!'_ Setsuko forced charka into her hand. A faint silver glow came from the small ball of charka in her hand. Setsuko clutched the ball in her hand tightly as it shook violently. She threw the ball at Chiharu but it was shaking too violently and missed completely. "**_Is that the best you can do filth?!"_** Setsuko started to panic as she backed up even more. She could think of anything else! She felt herself press up against another tree. _'Come on, think! It's too violent to go through the air! What else . . .' _The answer came to her as she gathered another small ball of silver into her hand as she closed her fist. She raised the fist with the faint silver glow into the air above her head. The wolf laughed at her. Setsuko smirked before she finished.

"Saa oyobi kieuseru." (Come now and die) She threw the small ball of silver into the ground. It ripped apart the ground as it headed toward Chiharu. The wolf god leapt out of the way as the trees behind it exploded. The wolf smirked as it stared at the pieces of wood that were raining down to the ground.

"**_So you have learned to use more than your Ninjou Shuujuku? Not good enough!"_**

". . . Ninjou Shuujuku?" Setsuko whispered in confusion before she leapt out of the way of a claw. Part of her sleeve was ripped. Setsuko glared at the wolf god. "Why do you try and kill me?!" 

"**_Because, you are Aka Yuki's human counter part! She left this forest, knowing that would happen!"_** The wolf snarled. Setsuko shook her head.

"I am not human." Setsuko spat out. The wolf grinned.

"**_You have human blood! Don't tell me you think that Aka Yuki turned you into a freak?! Your appearance was warped, yes, but not your blood! Your minds and souls were merged, taking Aka Yuki's very being from this world! You are a fool to think that does not make you human!"_** Setsuko froze in shock and was hit by the wolf's claws. "**_Aka Yuki understand that appearance did not matter! To be a true Ninjou Tatsujin you must except only your blood!"_** Setsuko laid on the ground in shock. _'I am . . . human? But . . . I don't look it . . . I don't have a human soul . . .'_ She felt herself being picked up and thrown across the clearing. The wind was knocked out of her as she hit a rock and slid down it. She stared up at Chiharu with distant eyes. Setsuko did not appear to be looking at Chiharu at all. The wolf god stopped dead in its tracks. "**_A . . . Aka Yuki . . ."_** It whispered quietly. The wolf took a step back. "**_It . . . it can't be . . . those eyes . . . that look . . ."_** Unknown to Setsuko, her eyes had turned a bright gold. Setsuko stood up as though she was being pulled by strings as if she was a puppet.

"**Hello mother."**


	11. Aka Yuki

Aka Yuki

"**What are you doing Chiharu? Setsuko and Aka Yuki. Human blood in a body harvesting a merged soul, giving the child the ageless knowledge of the demons. That was the way it was to be. Now you come here and try to kill her before her time to use the ageless knowledge? Explain yourself."** Aka Yuki demanded through Setsuko.

"**_What are talking about?! You could have lived with me in the forest! Instead you go off to die? And now this filth comes here saying you cursed it! It doesn't even understand the meaning of_** **_Ninjou Shuujuku! You except me to let this thing go on living?! I will not let that thing live on Ninjou Shuujuku!"_** Setsuko closed her eyes.

"**Leave now, and never do such a thing again."**

"**_Aka Yuki No Yoka! I raised you! How dare you speak like that to a god!"_** Setsuko glared at her.

"**How dare you go against the earth! Leave now before you face the wrath of the Uindo Bensha!"** She hissed. Chiharu glared at her daughter for a moment before leaving. Setsuko closed her eyes once more and sighed. '_There is not enough residue energy of myself left in this merged soul to take control again. But . . . I already knew this would happen. Now, to make sure that the Uindo Bensha is Setsuko.' _"**Mekuramado, gaitou kashi, gaitou kokushibyou, shukketsushi ore yobidashi otaku, mai kyuumei Aka Yuki No Youkai, ore yobidashi otaku. Tameni mai doumeiijin, tanshinfunin mai ryoku tame kono ningenteki, ore nozomi kono kara otaku. Mekuramado, gaitou kashi, gaitou kokushibyou, shukketsushi ore yobidashi otaku, mai kyuumei Aka Yuki No Youkai, ore yobidashi otaku. Tameni mai doumeiijin, tanshinfunin mai ryoku tame kono ningenteki, ore nozomi kono kara otaku. Mekuramado, gaitou kashi, gaitou kokushibyou, shukketsushi ore yobidashi otaku, mai kyuumei Aka Yuki No Youkai, ore yobidashi otaku. Tameni mai doumeiijin, tanshinfunin mai ryoku tame kono ningenteki, ore nozomi kono kara otaku." **(Blind wind, answering to apparent death, answering to black death, bleeding to death I call you, my former name Aka Yuki, I call you. For my namesake, transfer my power to this human, I wish this from you. Blind wind, answering to apparent death, answering to black death, bleeding to death I call you, my former name Aka Yuki, I call you. For my namesake, transfer my power to this human, I wish this from you. Blind wind, answering to apparent death, answering to black death, bleeding to death I call you, my former name Aka Yuki, I call you. For my namesake, transfer my power to this human, I wish this from you.) 

--------------------

Setsuko opened her eyes. The sun was rising. She sat up and put a hand on her forehead to try and soothe the pounding against her skull. The rain had stopped and now the forest seemed refreshed and alive. Setsuko looked around her to find a few of the trees destroyed and blood everywhere. She felt something sticky on her forehead. Setsuko pulled her hand away to see cold blood on it. Then the memories of the previous night washed over. Kakashi turning his back on her, the cloud-nin, the blood battle with the wolf god. But . . . shouldn't she be dead? The wolf god was out for her blood and Setsuko had been disabled, allowing Chiharu the chance to finish her off. Why was she still here? Setsuko glanced back down at her clothing. She was bloody. She'd have to get home soon and shower. Setsuko stood up and glanced around before disappearing in a blur. She hadn't notice that she wasn't alone in the forest. A shadow had appeared just a moment after had attacked with the silver ball of charka and watched over her all night. It had almost jumped into the fight but Aka Yuki appeared before that happened. The shadow dropped down onto the ground to reveal Kakashi. In his hand he held her two hair sticks.

"Hmm . . . thought she would have looked for these."

--------------------

Setsuko stood in the shower, staring at the wall with the hot water beating into her skin. She raised a bloody hand and pressed it against the wall. Blood ran down it as Setsuko closed her eyes. The water was stinging as it washed away the dirt and blood from her wounds. Setsuko opened her eyes and glared at the wall.

"Argh!" Setsuko yelled as she punched the wall. She punched it several times, destroying the tile before she stopped. The blood from her newly cut knuckles was washed away. Setsuko pushed back her hair and sank to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her and wrapped one arm around them. She pressed her free hand against the wall in front of her. She stayed like that for over an hour. The water had turned freezing but she didn't care. She didn't notice. She didn't hear a knock on the door. She didn't hear it open or her name being called.

--------------------

Naruto used a towel to pat off extra water on his cousin's hair. He got her blow dryer, plugged it and dried her hair with it. He had found her in the shower totally out of it and close to catching her death from cold. The water had been freezing but she hadn't noticed it. ((Now, just to make sure none of you get the wrong idea, they are family! Keep your minds out of the gutters! All I can say to that is EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)) Naruto turned off the hair dryer and looked at his cousin. Over the small amount of time she had moved in they had bought a few pieces of clothes and other things for her. She wore a soft and warm gray pajamas. The pajamas were alittle to big for her and she would occasionally tip on the extra bit of fabric of the pants. The button up pajama top was too big and the sleeves were pass her hands. He smiled at her as he took her hand and led her to her room.

"Come on, Setsuko-chan! You need your rest." Setsuko stared at him with sad and empty eyes as he opened the door to her room and stopped next to her bed. He started to pull back the sheets when Setsuko hugged him from behind, surprising him.

"Naruto-kun . . . why do you have the dream of becoming Hokage?" She whispered. Naruto blinked a few times before answering.

"To be recognized for something more than the Nine-tails. Don't you have some big dream?" Silence followed his question. Setsuko hid her face in his hair.

"What . . . what is my impossible dream?" She asked out loud, trying to make reason to herself. "It is something that a demon such as myself will never have. A stain upon humanity shall never fulfill a dream such as mine." She whispered softly. Naruto's eyes saddened as he reached up and grabbed hold of Setsuko's hand.

"Setsuko-chan . . . you're human. You aren't a stain. Why do you say such things?" Setsuko pulled him closer to her.

"I have accepted what I am. I have to in order to survive in this world. I can never look human nor can I be human."

"But you're just like me. You are human." Setsuko smiled sadly.

"But there will always be one thing that only humans can do. That is something I yearn for more than life itself." She released Naruto. She moved over and got into her bed and pulled the covers over her. ". . . and I fear . . . there is only one person . . . who can fulfill this dream. But . . . that will never happen." Setsuko mumbled before she drifted off to sleep. Naruto stared at his cousin before brushing away some hair in her face.

"Setsuko-chan . . . who . . . is this person? What happened to you?" Naruto tried to walk away but Setsuko held his arm tightly. Naruto started down at her. After a moment he sighed and crawled under the covers with her, drifting off to sleep in a matter of minutes. He was pulled close to the woman whom he considered a sister and the two cousins slept, finding a small amount of comfort in the knowledge that they were not alone.

*************************

Okay, there was a paragraph in here that is in Japanese. It was a pain in the butt to write! I used a translator that didn't have some words I wanted so I had find other words. It took me over an hour to translate and write it all. So there might be some mistakes. Hopefully, not big ones. If you find one, please send it to me along with the words around it so I don't have to retranslate the paragraph. I do have the translation next to it but I do not want to have to figure out which words are which so I can fix the translation. If you find one I'll give you call out! If you have read my other fics you would know I have not done that other than one time! Also, a special surprise! Thanks a bunch and enjoy! Ja Ne!


	12. Like Brother Like Cousin

Like Brother Like Cousin

Naruto was late. Kakashi had shown up before him. That was saying something. Their teacher was always a few hours late. This didn't happen. Not outside of the laws of the universe. The pinked hair Sakura glared at the direction that Naruto lived.

"Where the hell is the dode?" Sasuke demanded. They couldn't train or take missions until Naruto was there and he wasn't. The ninja wanted to train and not waste time. They did that enough as it was with their sensai. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Since Naruto isn't here we won't try to train. Go home or train on your own." With that said he was gone. Sasuke marched off in the direction of Naruto's house with Sakura close behind him.

--------------------

Kakashi stood before Tsunade, who was currently choking on her tea. 

"You're early!!!" She yelled once she was done choking. Kakashi winced slightly at her yelling before nodding. Why did people find it so hard to believe that he could be on time or early?

"You asked to see me?" Tsunade sighed after recovering from her choking experience.

"Yes, it is about Uzumaki Setsuko. Your report about her behavior last night worries me." Kakashi was silent as the Hokage stood and walked to the window. "What do you think needs to be done?" She asked with her back turned to him.

"I don't think she will do anything that needs to be considered a threat." Tsunade chuckled at his response. "Is something funny?" The woman turned to face him with a smile on her face.

"Hatake Kakashi I never thought I would see this day! You being like this! I think Come Come Paradise will go out of business!" She beamed. Kakashi stared at her with a confused look.

"Pardon? I don't understand Hokage-sama." She laughed and waved him off.

"I'll tell ya when you realize it!" He gave a confused look to her as he left.

--------------------

Setsuko woke to the sound of knocking. She smiled when she saw her cousin snuggled into her arms like a little kitten. She carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake her cousin, and went to the door. Setsuko opened it and rose her eyebrow as she saw his two teammates.

". . . can I help you?" She deadpanned. The boy with raven hair glared at her.

"Where's the dode?' Setsuko felt her eye twitch. She clenched her fists together before biting out her next sentence.

"I. Hope. You. Aren't. Talking. About. My. Cousin. Naruto." Sakura spoke before Sasuke could retort.

"We were wondering about Naruto. He missed training and that's not like him." Setsuko turned a skeptical eye towards her.

"What are you, the Gaki's yakusha?" ((brat's translator)) 

"Yakusha?" Sakura asked. Setsuko smirked as Sasuke glared.

"Yeah, you know, you translate manners for the Gaki. Since he doesn't have any." Sakura bit her tongue from saying some retort about Setsuko. Sasuke glared at her.

"Looks like being a dode runs in the family." Setsuko glared at him as she moved her hand behind her back. The silver orb formed in her hand as she glared at him.

"As does being cold-hearted." She snapped as she threw the silver orb into the ground towards Sasuke and slammed the door. She stormed away to her room as a loud explosion was heard. Setsuko almost ran into Naruto. "Naruto! I didn't mean to wake you!"

"That's ok." Naruto waved her off. "So . . ." The young boy bit down on his lip as he tried his best at a puppy dog pout. 

". . . Naruto . . . ?" Setsuko was starting to worry. If possible his eyes seemed to have become bigger. Setsuko felt herself take a step back.

"Setsuko-chan! I wuv you!" Setsuko took another step back with fear in her eyes. He wanted something! Something big to pull puppy dog eyes, baby talk, AND the I love you card! "So why did you get all sad?" He persisted. _'Don't look him in the eyes! Don't look him in the eyes! For the love of God, DON'T look him in the eyes!' _But alas, poor Setsuko made a brief eye contact and all hope was lost.

". . . ummm . . ." She could feel her walls being broken down like they were made of cards. Setsuko looked around for an escape but Naruto kept on getting in her line of sight. 

"Please! I'll teach you whatever you want!"

--------------------

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi's head snapped up as he exited a small store. Naruto was charging at him with flames coming from his eyes. Kakashi took a step back. Naruto . . . was scary! "I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi made a quick decision to get to the forest so he would have room to move around. "GET BACK HERE YOU LAZY PERVERTED SENSEI!!!" Kakashi stepped up his pace to get away from his crazed student. "FINE! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT IT! IT'S PERVERT HUNTING SEASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A young woman was following him in a light run. She came to a stop and shook her head. She wore a dark brown vest styled shirt, black pants and boots with wrist bands. Herself skin was a light peach color and her hair was a long silky Chinese white. Her dark violet eyes widened at the sight of Kakashi running from Naruto. She bit down on her rose color lip and ran after the two. When the woman reached them Kakashi had Naruto in a headlock. Naruto was going after his sensei's throat. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Stop it!" Setsuko's voice rang out over the two. Kakashi looked up to try and find Setsuko. Naruto was still trying to free himself from the headlock and go after Kakashi's throat. "Please Naruto, leave him be." It was the young woman who spoke. Kakashi gave her a confused look.

"Setsuko?" She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Naruto-kun taught me how to change my appearance. I think this is how I would look if I had not merged souls." She mumbled as she looked elsewhere.

". . . I don't understand why you changed your appearance at all . . ." Setsuko looked up at him with surprise written on her face before she smiled.

"People don't make such a big deal out of seeing me then. And Naruto-kun told me about Tsunade." Kakashi closed his eyes and sigh. Naruto was still trying to break free of the headlock and go after Kakashi's throat. "Don't you like it? It's very pretty so I figured that you would . . . I could change it if you think it isn't pretty . . ." She rubbed her shoulder as she stared at the ground.

"Setsuko, I like it. Although I wish you wouldn't hide yourself like that." Setsuko glared at him. Rage consumed her.

"I hide?! You hide yourself! With that mask! I don't plan on looking like this all the time! But at least I won't be treated like trash for no reason other than my looks! When I sleep or fight or am at home I won't look like this! Not around those I love! Not around Naruto or y-" She clamped her mouth shut. Setsuko turned from him. "I understand that you don't like me hiding. But I'm not. I'm just trying to avoid being judged because of my soul's effects. When around those I trust I won't look like this. But until I can walk through the world without a cold glare sent to me because of my looks . . . I will look like I should have. This was what I was meant to be." Kakashi was silent. Naruto was still trying to free himself from the headlock and go after Kakashi's throat. ". . . I think I left the stove on . . . I need to get going . . ." Kakashi watched her hurry back to her home. His heart went out to her. She went through so much and he had to say something like that! He looked down at his student. Naruto was still trying to free himself from the headlock and go after Kakashi's throat. 

". . . Naruto . . . is there a reason you are trying to kill me?" Naruto glared at him while still trying to free himself from the headlock and go after Kakashi's throat. 

"And Sasuke says I'm the dode! Don't you get it?!"

". . . get what . . . ?" Naruto glared at him before he stopped trying to free himself from the headlock and go after Kakashi's throat. 

"Pft! You don't deserve to be in her dream!" Kakashi stared at him.

"You know what her impossible dream is?" Naruto yanked himself out of Kakashi's headlock. 

"With you it is impossible! If you can't figure it out with just the way she talks about it then she shouldn't give you the time of day!" Naruto stormed off. "You can forget me showing up for training! I won't be there until you figure it out!"


	13. Uzumaki Estate

Uzumaki Estate

Setsuko pulled her black gi out of the soapy water. She fingered it gently. She was surprised at how tough the fabric was even thought it was so soft. Setsuko stared at her pale skin that was tinted a very light blue. A knock caused her head to snap up. Naruto was in the bathroom so she would have to answer the door. She performed the seals Naruto had taught her and her appearance changed once more. Setsuko opened the door to a Tsunade. 

"Tsunade-san! What are you doing here?" Tsunade rose an eyebrow.

"What, no 'Come in oh noble Hokage! What a lovely surprise!'?" Setsuko stared at her a few minutes before stepping to the side.

"Noble huh? I thought that I had an ego." She muttered dryly as Tsunade came in. "Is there something you need?" The old woman with an appearance of youth rolled her eyes.

"So you decided that I can't see you." Setsuko gave her a confused look before it dawned on her. A faint blush spread across her cheeks as she changed back to her original appearance. "Better." Setsuko glared at Tsunade.

"It's not better. People hate me like this." She huffed as she leaned against the wall. Tsunade had a faint frown on her face before she choose to ignore it as Naruto came into the room.

"Hey ya old hag!" Tsunade felt her eye twitch before she coughed to try and change the subject.

"Setsuko, now that both you and Naruto are here, I think that maybe the two of you should live in the Uzumaki Estate." Setsuko blinked a few times along with her cousin.

". . . why hasn't Naruto moved in there before now?" The fifth Hokage smiled.

"It's so far out in the forest no one thought it would be safe for only one person." Setsuko rose an eyebrow. "Come, I will show you the estate."

--------------------

Naruto walked behind Tsunade with his hands behind his head. Setsuko had changed her appearance to the white haired and violet eyed woman once more.

"So . . . what's up with the Uzumaki Estate anyway? I mean, couldn't I have lived there with a guardian or something?" Tsunade shook her head at Naruto's question.

"I'm afraid not Naruto. The Uzumaki clan was very . . . careless at times. They were as large as the Hyuga clan. However, many never lived very long." 

"Why not?" Setsuko walked beside Naruto as his hands dropped to his side.

". . . the Uzumaki clan practiced a type of Jutsu that no one else dared. And only the main family tried it. The darkness devoured many who tried to use it." Setsuko stopped, causing the other two to stop and look back at her.

". . . so you're saying that our clan used some kind of dark magic?" Tsunade nodded.

"You can say that. It was because of that Jutsu that they lived so far into the forest. They had almost everything they needed in order to never enter Konoha. The Uzumaki clan was . . . paranoid at times, with good reason. They never wanted anyone to have the Jutsu. Not even I know the name of it. They buried it deep inside their walls and blood. Because they never wanted anyone to have to pay the price for this Jutsu." Setsuko stared at the Hokage.

"Like us." She whispered. Naruto gave her a questioning look as the Hokage nodded. 

"What do you mean?" Setsuko gave her cousin a sad smile.

"The demons inside of us. That was the price. We could contain endless amounts of charka that demons carry. They can be sealed inside of us because of that Jutsu and its price." Naruto looked down at his stomach. "We . . . we have paid the price for our family." 

"So we were chosen by the Hokages because only we had the ability to contain the demons without being destroyed?" Setsuko nodded with her eyes downcast.

"The same should be said of our children . . . if we ever have any . . ." She trailed off with a faint blush. Setsuko looked back up at Tsunade after a moment. "Please, let us go to the Uzumaki Estate. I feel anxious to see it." Tsunade nodded and the three continued. 

"Setsuko, we appear to have a bit of a problem." Tsunade changed the topic. "I think that the best way you could stay in the Hidden Leaf village is if you contribute more. That way it will be easier for you to be a member and under my protection." Setsuko sighed as she rubbed her arm.

"I see some of my problems from my past has caught up with me." She mused. "What do you need me to do?" Tsunade glanced back at her while Naruto gave Setsuko a funny look. 

"One of two things, you can either marry or teach a team of Genin." Setsuko felt her face turn bright red.

"D-d-don't I need t-to be a J-j-jounin?" She stuttered. Tsunade chuckled lightly as Naruto glared at the Hokage.

"I think we can make an acceptation for you. We had a team of Genin but the Jounin that was their sensei was killed on their last mission and I feel that they can learn a lot more from you than anyone else." Setsuko rubbed her shoulder once more before nodded.

"I-I guess I'll t-t-teach them." She whispered. Naruto folded his arms and grunted.

"Good! That jerk shouldn't be given the time of day!" He muttered dryly. Tsunade smirked at Naruto's brotherly behavior. _'Those two have done each other good.'_

"Ah! Here we are! This was a short cut so it usually takes alittle longer." Setsuko felt her eyes widen. It was the same estate that she had met the wolf god at.

--------------------

Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door. No answer. It had been three days since Naruto had tried to mount his head on a wall. True to his word, Naruto had not shown up for training. Once more he knocked. Finally he sighed and shook his head. Kakashi turned around to leave but bumped into someone. He looked down at the young woman who he had bumped into.

"Setsuko!" She looked like any other person on the street. Setsuko looked up at him. She wore her black gi and her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. On her forehead was a forehead protect similar to the one she had worn when she had appeared as Uzumaki Yuki. But this one had the leaf symbol on it. 

"Hatake-san. What are you doing here?" She had an indifferent tone in her voice. Kakashi seemed alittle hurt at the Hatake-san part. 

"I had come by but no one was here. Why?" Setsuko stood to her full height but that was only a few inches shorter than him.

"Naruto-kun and I have moved into our family Estate." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Setsuko-chan! Do you even know the history of that Estate! It's is said to be cursed! Does the Hokage know?!"

"Yes, she was the one to show us there." With that said Setsuko moved passed him and into the house. "I just came here to get one last thing. Then we will be completely moved in." She went to her old room without a second glance at Kakashi. She knelt down and pulled out the huge weapon out from under her bed and wrapped it in a sheet.

"The 12 Blades of Death?! When did you get that?" Setsuko glanced behind him.

"Why do you care?" She demanded as took it outside. Setsuko slung it behind her head and threw her arms over it. "You have nothing to teach me, you said so yourself." She snapped as she walked away. 

"Setsuko, wait!" Setsuko felt Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. Kakashi gently pushed her hair pins into her hair. Setsuko felt her eyes widening as she realized he had her lost hair pins. Setsuko turned to look at him only to find Kakashi gone. She stared at the ground for a moment before marching back to her new home.

--------------------

Naruto laid on the floor in a large living room. The furniture was elegant and comfortable but it was too dusty to use at the moment. Naruto was reading a large leather scroll. It was torn and tattered but the words were still readable. He heard the door open and slam. Naruto winced slightly at his cousin's actions.

"Naruto," Setsuko put the 12 Blades of Death against the wall. "What are you doing?" Naruto glanced back at her as she sat down next to him.

"Just reading more about our family's Jutsu." Setsuko nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"Have you learned anything new?" Naruto gave her a fox grin and laughed.

"It's alittle too hard to translate all those scrolls from those dead languages in a few days." Setsuko shrugged.

"It is in our blood. It comes to us naturally."

"Maybe for you, but I've never been good at that sort of thing. What about you?" Setsuko grinned and stared at her right arm. There was a black wrist band that had ancient writing all over it.

"Kokuei Hando Jutsu and Myou Hintoe No Jutsu. Knowing that these Jutsus are part of us has made it hard for me to sleep. I've had the time to train with them. I know only the simple ones, the others give me a headache when I start to translate them." Naruto sat up and pulled his feet close to him.

". . . do you know what that word says?" He pointed to a word. "I have been spending the past couple of days trying to figure it out." Setsuko stared at it. Her eyes closed as she shook her head. 

"No, and it looks like it is an important key to that Jutsu." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Too bad our clan didn't leave a translating book, huh?" Setsuko opened one of her eyes and stared at him. "A lot less headaches in the long run." She smirked as her cousin rolled his eyes. Naruto tackled his cousin, laughing as she fell back and put him in a headlock on the ground. She let go as soon as he started to tickle her though. "Ahahahahaha! Stop! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Setsuko felt tears gather in her eyes as she begged for her cousin to stop. "I'm HAHAHAHA! Gonna AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Pee!!!!!!!!!! Ahahahahahaha!" Naruto finally stopped.

"I'm not cleaning up your pee." Setsuko whipped the tears away from her eyes as she sat up. She shot him a grin before she tackled him and started to tickle him.

"Diversion silly!" Naruto tried to crawl away but Setsuko grabbed his feet and yanked off the shoes he was wearing as she tickled his feet. 

"NO!!!!!! STOP!!!!" Naruto cried in between laughs. Setsuko shook her head as she laughed with him. Finally, after a few minutes she smothered him in a hug. "Ew! Get off!" Naruto laughed. Setsuko shook her head once more.

"Nope! Cousins gotta stick together!"


	14. Happy?

Happy?

She wore her Chinese styled shirt and black pants pajamas. Setsuko unrolled the scroll on the old desk in the room she had taken. Naruto was in the next hallway. She sat on the old chair with a candle lighting the room for her. Earlier that day Naruto and she cleaned the place up a bit. He had used his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to make things go faster. Lately, he had been trying to show her a lot of his techniques. Setsuko sighed as she stared at her wrist again. It still had the wrist band on it.

_'He wants my attention.'_ Setsuko rested her elbows on the table and sighed as she looked down at the desk. _'I came here, saying I knew what it was like, saying I would protect him . . . and the second things get hard . . . I start to ignore him. Kakashi turned his back on me so what do I do? I shut down like some school girl, leaving Naruto to pick up the pieces. I learn about our family and I throw myself into the old scrolls ignoring him. I'm no better than the villagers. Atleast they glare at him. I just stare at these scrolls . . . and in a few days I'll be with my team . . . idiot! ' _Setsuko rolled the scroll back up and stood. She shoved her feet into her slippers and picked up the candle. Silently she moved down the hallway and onto the next. She pushed open his door as quietly as she cloud and closed it. Naruto was drooling on his pillow. Setsuko couldn't help but smile. This was the boy that learned the powerful technique the Rasengan in a week. She had seen the damage it had done. And it had scared her. Something she did not like to admit. Rarely was she scared. Not even the wolf god had scared her when she was about to die. Setsuko felt her smile fade. She knew the wolf was coming for her. At that every moment she felt it coming towards her. Setsuko brushed some hair away from his face before leaving for her room once more. Once in there she changed into her usual fighting clothes. She tied the belt around her waist before pulling on her forehead protector. With relative easy she picked up the 12 Blades of Blood and left to confront the wolf god.

"**_So Aka Yuki has made sure that the Shinigami came to you."_** Setsuko cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought that the name was 12 Blades of Death." The wolf god threw her head back and laughed.

"**_Humans! That it what they call weapons like the Shinigami. 12 blade sharpened to the point of cutting through rock with ease. But, the ultimate 12 Blades of Death is Shinigami. Ancient designs that only appear when bathed in the blood of an enemy! The hardest metal is cut through by that like jelly! Enchanted with power beyond what any human can handle! That is the Shinigami! A God of Death turned into a weapon! Aka Yuki brought it to you!" _**Setsuko narrowed her eyes. 

"Aka Yuki is dead." The wolf god glared at Setsuko.

"**_You don't get it do you? Do you know why you chose the name Uzumaki Yuki when you first came here? Do you not wonder why you knew Naruto had the Kyuubi within him? Don't you wish to know how you have been getting those clothes? How translating those ancient texts comes easy to you?"_** Setsuko clenched her fist together.

"What the hell are talking about?!" The wolf grinned at Setsuko's outburst.

"**_Aka Yuki was the Uindo Bensha. She knew this would happen to her. So Aka Yuki made sure that while you dreamt of her, your body would gather what was necessary for you to become the next Uindo Bensha. That was the way she wanted it. But humans are fools. I know this all too well. So you don't screw up and ruin my daughter's good name and her legacy I must step in. You need to learn how to master being a Uindo Bensha. Something that even my own daughter could not do. Not only that, but master the Ninjou Shuujuku, yet another thing my daughter failed at." _**Setsuko stared at Chiharu with shock written all over her face.

--------------------

Kakashi stood in Tsunade's office once more.

"You're six hours late Kakashi." The Hokage deadpanned. "It's midnight."

"Tsunade-sama, I would like to know why you took Setsuko and Naruto to the Uzumaki Estate. It is cursed ground." Tsunade laced her fingers together as she pressed her fingers against her chin.

". . . Setsuko and Naruto are of the Uzumaki Clan. They need to go and live as though they were raised like that. The Forbidden Jutsus that their family mastered is not only their heritage but their inheritance. They deserve to live on in their clan's ways just like Hyuga do. That is their birthright."

"Even if the ground they live on is cursed?" Kakashi countered.

"Kakashi, that is only a rumor." Tsunade scoffed.

"Then what happened to all those ninja sent to investigate?!!" 

--------------------

"I don't care what you say! Naruto is like me! Of course I would know what was in him by a mere glance! I know those eyes! I stared into them for **_13_** years of my life!"

"**_It is because you have the second sight!"_** Chiharu snarled. "**_And because of that, you must except who you are!" _**Setsuko glared at the wolf god.

"I know what I am! There is nothing left to know!" The wolf god laughed at Setsuko's response.

"**_Foolish human! You must remember who you are! The pain that shaped you! That will be all there is that keeps your mind safe."_**

"I went through that hell of a life once, I won't live through it again in memories!"

"**_Human do you really believe that it will be your choice? As the new Uindo Bensha, your abilities will slowly appear. Slowly forcing you to remember."_**

"I don't care! We will finish our battle! Do not leave me alive! I will not face disgrace a third time!" Setsuko lifted up the Shinigami and twirled it in the air. "Do not think I will lose like some human!" She snapped. The wolf grinned.

"**_This time I will finish you, just like any other human." _**Setsuko glared at Chiharu before jumping high into the air.

"Do not compare me to humans!" Setsuko yelled as she brought the Shinigami down towards the wolf god's head. The wolf jumped out of the way in time but lost some hair. "I am stronger!" Setsuko easily swung the Shinigami at Chiharu without having to stop to change direction. Chiharu moved out of that way but barely avoided being cut. "I am faster!" Setsuko drove the Shinigami towards Chiharu. "I am better!"

--------------------

Tsunade looked Kakashi in the eye.

"They were found partly eaten. The giant wolf god that you told me about, that is what I believe killed them." Kakashi's one visible eye widened.

"That wolf killed some of our best men and you let Setsuko and Naruto live on the ground it has claimed at its own!" Kakashi yelled. Tsunade winced slightly before glaring at Kakashi.

--------------------

Setsuko held her weapon an inch above Chiharu's neck. She panted in rage as Chiharu stared at her. 

"**_Human, before I die, I have one thing to tell you."_** Setsuko narrowed her eyes. "**_Those forbidden Jutsus can not be learned by the boy Naruto. They are too dark for him until the Kyuubi is destroyed."_** Setsuko closed her eyes before nodding. "**_And human,"_** Setsuko opened her eyes and looked at the wolf god, "**_never forget anything I have told you. Never."_** Setsuko lifted Shinigami high before slamming it down towards the ground.

--------------------

"The wolf god has not seceded. After your report of the last time they met-" She stopped in mid-sentence. Kakashi felt it too. A large amount of chakra had disappeared. It was in the direction of the Uzumaki Estate. The two shinobis dashed off over to the Estate. Only to find Setsuko throwing the Shinigami up into the air and performing seals quickly. The two watched Chiharu's body burst into black flames. Setsuko caught the Shinigami as she turned around and saw them. Surprise danced across her face before curiosity covered her features.

"What are you doing here?"

". . . how did you . . ." Tsunade trailed off when she saw the Shinigami. The ancient writings on the edge of the blades gleamed in the moonlight covered with blood. After a moment they vanished. Setsuko smiled gentle at them. 

"It is alittle late. If you don't mind I think I will go to be now." Setsuko left to two for her home. 

"H-Hokage-sama . . . she just defeated the wolf god . . ." Tsunade nodded dumbfound.

"With no use of chakra except to honor the god by burning the body."


	15. To Train

To train

Setsuko came into Naruto's room early in the morning after she locked up all of the forbidden Jutsu scrolls. She smiled at him before holding a bucket of cold water above his head.

--------------------

Kakashi stood in front of his team. Once more, Naruto was not there. He was keeping his promise, much to Kakashi's dismay. With a shake of his head he dismissed him. He'd have to talk with Iruka. He'd know how Naruto thought. Of course . . . that might not be considered a complement. Anyway, off to see if Iruka can talk sense into Naruto.

--------------------

Setsuko stood out on the Estate grounds. There weren't any trees there as she stared at a wet Naruto with an amused smirk.

"Come now Naruto, it is time to train. I want to see how well you fair against a Demon." Naruto frowned.

"Setsuko-chan! Why the hell do you always call yourself a demon?!" He demanded as Setsuko gave him a faint smile with sad eyes.

"Naruto . . . it is the same reason that I want to teach you the proper path . . . I am no longer human because the demon's soul is my own. Because our souls merged . . . I am a murderer, I am now the one who slaughtered the Hidden Rain village. But I won't let that happen to you. You won't be turned into a demon." Setsuko finished with determination in her voice.

"Dammit Setsuko! Stop saying your a demon! I'm not and I am just like you! Kyuubi's sins are not mine! Aka Yuki's sins are not yours!" Setsuko glared at her cousin.

"Naruto, I am a demon. I live as though I was a demon. All I know is death. All I know how to do is kill. That is the way of a demon. The kind of things you tell me of, kindness, love, friends. They all escape me. As they would any other demon." Setsuko closed her eyes for a brief moment before letting her hateful eyes rest upon Naruto once more. "Naruto-kun, if you wish to change my mind, then you must be able to defeat me completely. Defeat me so bad that I am near death. A demon cannot be defeated by a human. But a human can be defeated by another human." Naruto stared at his cousin as he debated with himself. Finally, he nodded.

"If that's the way you want it!" Naruto charged towards Aka Yuki. She started to perform several hand seals as Naruto prepared his Rasengan for her. A bright orb of blue formed in her hands as she gripped it with one hand, pulling it back slightly. As their hands reached each other a familiar pair of hands grabbed their wrists and sent the two flying. Setsuko landed in a heap of dust and was pinned to the ground as her arm was twisted behind her. Naruto had arms wrap around him to hold him still as he landed and was squashed under someone's weight.

"Naruto!!!!!! What in the world are you doing?!" Iruka yelled as he squashed Naruto under his weight. 

"Setsuko! What the hell were you thinking?!!!" Kakashi demanded as he held Setsuko's arm behind her back. Iruka picked up Naruto, still holding him tight so he wouldn't escape. "Iruka, you take Naruto back to the Uzumaki house and talk to Naruto. I'll take care of Setsuko." Naruto began kicking and scream the second Kakashi finished.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO LET THAT PERVERTED MASKED FREAK BE ALONE WITH MY COUSIN!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO SO I CAN BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as Iruka carried him off. Setsuko tried to get out of Kakashi's grasp.

"Get the hell off of me!" She snapped.

"Setsuko, you'll have to dislocate your shoulder to get out of this and even then I still have your arm." Still she struggled. "Setsuko, please, do not make me hurt you." Setsuko glared at the ground. "Good, now why did you and Naruto start to attack each other like that! Your intent to kill was felt a mile away!" Setsuko sneered.

"Naruto doesn't get that I'm a demon." She hissed. "He wanted to prove me wrong." Kakashi sighed.

"He's right Setsuko. You are not a demon." 

"Idiot! I am a demon! How else can you explain my existence." Setsuko snapped. Kakashi glared at her, irritated by her stubbornness. 

"That's it!" He picked her up after wrapping his free arm around her waist. Setsuko kicked as she tried to get free. "I'm stick and tired of your whole demon existence story!" 

"Let! Me! GO!" Setsuko screamed as he carried her away.

"Not until you get the fact that you are human!"

--------------------

Iruka managed to open the door to the Uzumaki house and close it while holding Naruto tightly so he wouldn't break free. The teacher threw down his former student and glared at him.

"Naruto! Stop acting like a little baby!" Naruto glared at his former teacher.

"I'm an not acting like a baby! Now get out of the way so I can stop that masked freak!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, don't disrespect your teacher in such a manner!" Iruka snapped. "Why are you so neglectful of training lately? Kakashi told me that you haven't been showing up and now this? What is going on?!" He demanded.

"It's because he's so dumb he's hurting her!"

"Who?" Iruka asked Naruto, confused.

"Setsuko!" Naruto yelled at Iruka.

"How?" 

"He's too dumb to get that Setsuko loves him!"

--------------------

Kakashi stopped beside a lake as Setsuko struggled to get free. He shoved her down onto her knees and forced her to look in the water at her reflection.

"Setsuko, tell me what you see?!" He demanded. Setsuko glared at his reflection before looking at her own. Some of her green hair had fallen out of her bun and a few wisps of hair hung out in front of her elegantly pointed ears. Crimson eyes blazing with anger stared back at her. Pale skin, tinted blue, stood out against her black clothing. 

"A monster." Setsuko replied. "A demon who slaughtered hundreds. Someone who bathes in blood." She whispered darkly. Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. After a moment he looked at her reflection.

"Setsuko, you once said you had a dream. And that you loved Naruto. Demons can't have dreams and they can't love. You are not a demon. You are not Aka Yuki. You are Uzumaki Setsuko." Setsuko looked away from her reflection. "Monsters can't feels things. You are human. You talk like one. You laugh and smile like one. You breathe, you run, you walk, you shop. You're in this world and you try to make the best of it. You hope just like any other person. You are human, Setsuko. I don't understand how you believe otherwise." Setsuko slowly looked back at her reflection. For a moment Kakashi swore he saw a faint rose color on her cheeks.

". . . but . . . if no one believes it . . . are you human . . ." He saw the sad look on her reflection. If Setsuko could cry, she would have. ". . . just . . . just like Naruto . . . I was hated . . . spat on, cursed at, beaten, humiliated . . . but . . . unlike Naruto, no one every even thought of me as anything more than a monster . . ." Kakashi listened as Setsuko whispered barely above the still wind. ". . . things only got worse when I changed on my 13th birthday . . . a thousand times worse . . . the people decided to hunt me down to kill me . . . that's when . . . that's when I slaughtered all of them . . . like it was nothing . . . I stood there, watching my own blood slice through them . . . I don't remember being scared after that . . . I learned the reason of their fear . . . I learned how powerful I was . . . so I stood there, watching them . . . watching them die without the slightest pity as they were slaughtered . . . children, men, woman, babies, elderly . . . all of them were destroyed . . . and I didn't care one bit . . . I thought it was grand . . . to watch them suffer like me . . ." Setsuko looked away from her reflection in shame. "Can a human kill so many with such joy, to watch their village be slaughtered and be happy? Happy that they got what they deserved?" Heavy silence hung over the two as Kakashi thought over her words. Finally, he broke it.

"Setsuko . . . anyone would have done the same, even me. You can't fix the past but you can learn. You're guilty for what happened, that's makes you human. A monster can't feel guilt." Setsuko felt Kakashi let go of her as she stared at the ground. Kakashi stepped back as if to leave.

"Kakashi . . . don't go. . . . I don't want to be alone . . . I've been alone too long . . ." Kakashi nodded as he sat beside her while she stared at her reflection.

--------------------

Naruto glared at the door that Iruka stood in front of. He had to fight every urge in his body not to go outside and beat up Kakashi. Iruka said that if he moved then he would never treat Naruto to ramen ever again. It was the only reason he was still there. The front door opened and in stepped Kakashi and Setsuko.

"Setsuko-chan!" Naruto ran in between the two and glared at Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I worried you." She cast a glance at Kakashi who in turn nodded and motioned for Iruka to leave with him. Soon, the cousins stood alone in the main hallway. "Naruto . . . please don't worry about me. You should train." Naruto glared at Setsuko.

"No way am I training with that jerk!" Setsuko gave Naruto a tired smile.

"Naruto, you need to train and become Hokage. And what makes you say Kakashi is a jerk."

"He's too stupid to notice you love him." Setsuko's eyes widened and she looked away while a blush swept over her cheeks.

". . . how . . . how did you . . . figure it out?" Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Not that hard to put two and two together. I might not be the sharpest bulb in the drawer but I can figure things out." Setsuko stared blankly at her cousin for a few minutes as the wind howled in the silence.

". . . . you . . . mixed up your sayings Naruto . . . ."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sad things is, I've actually said that when I was trying to be totally serious. Well, review soon!


	16. Team 28

Team 28

Setsuko's eyes snapped open as the wind howled. She sat up in bed and stared ahead of her, trying to rationalize the eerie feeling that had settled upon her. She got out of bed and made her way towards her balcony. As she reached for the handle of the balcony doors lightening stuck, causing Setsuko to jump slightly. After shaking off her shock she reached once more. The doors rattled as he hand neared them. Setsuko forced herself to open the doors and step out onto the balcony. Setsuko felt the wind pick up as her feet touched the cold stone outside of her room. Her hair was thrown wildly about in the air. The cold numbed her as she pressed her hands upon the stone railing. Setsuko closed her eyes as the wind screamed at her. She squeezed her eyes shut in concentration as she tried to make out the whisper she heard.

"_ . . . . . do . . . . sha . . ."_ Setsuko tilted her head to the side alittle as she listened with closed eyes. She brushed some of her hair away from her face but it was a futile effort. Setsuko scrunched up her face as she tried to make sense of the whisper. "_. . . . do . . . nsha . . . Uindo Bensha . . ." _Her eyes snapped open as she quickly backed up into her room and slam the doors shut, locking them with fearful eyes. She pressed her hand against her heart in some useless manner to calm it. Setsuko shook her head as if it would remove the experience she had just under gone. She felt herself sink down to the ground as she stared outside with wide eyes.

". . . no . . . . Aka Yuki is gone . . . . leave me be . . ." She whispered quietly to no one.

--------------------

Setsuko scratched her head in confusion as she stared at her team. She was far away from them on top of a building. On her shoulders she carried the Shinigami wrapped up in cloth. She adjusted her forehead protector and black gi before hopping onto the next building. As she got closer to her team she slowed down and hopped onto the ground. Setsuko glanced to the sky. The dark thunder clouds had been there all morning along with the fierce wind. She looked away as if that would help her forget what had happened last night. Setsuko finally came to a stop in front of her team.

"What, no fancy entrance like other Jounin?" Came a reply from one of the Genin. Setsuko glanced at him. Scrawny looking dark haired kid with eyes of coal. He wore a loose pair of long jean shorts and a red vest over a white shirt. His forehead protector hung around his neck. He must have been no more than 17. She regarded him with a cold look as she looked over at the other two. They looked like siblings. The older of the two was an Asian teenager around 16. He wore a hooded dark orange sweater with a few foreign marks on the front of it and a pair of jeans. His forehead protector was on his upper arm. He had an indifferent look about him as he sat on a large rock. Last was a girl that might have been his sister. A high-cut T-shirt, short jeans,and a thin jacket with short sleeves and her forehead protector used as a headband. "Geez, we got stuck with another dud." Now, Setsuko might not have been a real jounin, but the fact that she knew one made it personal for her.

"Looks like I got stuck with another snot nosed baby." She glared at him. "I am Uzumaki Setsuko, your new sensei."

"What a minute, I heard that Uzumaki Setsuko was some weird looking old freakish hag." Once more that kid decided to be a smart ass. The other boy rolled his eyes while the girl commented.

"Great, Riki's at it again." The boy, Riki, glared at the two. 

"You two are just jealous cuz my parents-" Setsuko cut him off with an edge in her voice.

"Can it! I don't wanna hear any more! I do not want to hear about any grudges." Setsuko decided that if she was going to get a headache, they would have to sweat and bleed first. She would have to play the mean sensei for now. "You are a team. _My_ team. And as _my_ team I except nothing less of perfection. Today, we will see how far from perfection you three are. From this moment on, perfection is what you eat, sleep and breath! We will change the way we talk, we will change the way we run, we will change the way we live!!!" Even looking like anyone else on the street she was a force to be reckoned with.

--------------------

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised at Naruto's appearance. They were down right shocked to see their teacher only arrive two hours late. At which pointed Kakashi wondered if they needed to get their hearts checked. The Jounin brushed off that thought after a moment and stared his students.

"Today, we'll work on teamwork. I figured that we should ambush team 28." Naruto blinked a few times before glaring at Kakashi.

"That's Setsuko-chan's team." Kakashi nodded. "Why are we going to ambush them?" Kakashi silently sweatdropped. For only knowing her for a short time, he got attached quickly. Big brother complex, thy name is Naruto.

"To work on teamwork and stealth." 

--------------------

"What are you, captain military?" Riki snorted. Setsuko glared at him before she slowly smirked.

"Well, how about this, if you have a problem then you can fight me. Should I bleed then you do not need to follow my instructions. No weapons." Setsuko put the Shinigami on the ground as she walked into the clearing. Riki followed as the girl wandered over to the Shinigami. Setsuko turned around and faced Riki. "No use of any chakra. We fight with out fists. You never know when that will be all you have." Riki smirked.

"Just don't cry when I hit you." The girl tried to lift the Shinigami. As she failed her eyes snapped over to Riki and Setsuko.

"Janghoon-san!" The boy on the rock looked over at her.

"Was is it Seung-chan?"

"Riki cannot win, niisan! (Older brother) Uzumaki-san has incredible strength! That weapon must weigh over a ton as she can carry it as though it was a mere stick!"

--------------------

Naruto sat on a branch next to Kakashi as they stared at his cousin kicking the ass of one of her students. Sasuke squatted on the branch on another tree with Sakura standing next to him while stealing glances every few seconds.

"Kakashi-san," Kakashi looked over at Naruto as he mark a page in book and placed it in his pocket. "you're suppose to be smart and all so figure it out and don't hurt her. You'll have to deal with me then." Naruto leapt down from the branch without making a sound. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. _'Naruto . . . she would never put her heart out on the line because . . . she doesn't think I have any feelings for her . . .'_

--------------------

Setsuko slowly placed her leg back onto the ground after drop kicking Riki. She turned to the other two.

"Now that that's over, we can-" She stopped and spun around to glare at the forest. "Kak-" Before she had a chance to finish she was plowed over by Naruto as he, Sasuke, and Sakura went after her team. She was about to speak when she was lifted up and put promptly back on her feet by Kakashi. He merely smiled at her glare before staring at the two teams battle. She shrugged after a moment. "Whatever to get 'em to listen to me." She mumbled.

"So how are things going?"

"So far I've been the mean sensei." Kakashi glanced at her.

"Are you sure that is good? They'll make it their life goal to get back at you." 

"Their hatred for me will force them to come together and put aside their differences. It will make them a team. It appears that is the only way to get them to use teamwork." Kakashi shrugged and stole another glance at her.

"So, after this I'll take you to where the other Jounin usually send time at and introduce you to the other Jounin." Setsuko felt her eyes advert themselves.

"A-are you sure?" The Jounin nodded as he watched the two teams battle it out. ". . . I'd better separate them." She stepped forward and reached her hand up into the air. A silver orb appeared in her palm as she clamped her hand into a fist. "Monosugoi Bakudan!" She hurled the silver orb into the ground.

--------------------

Gai laughed at one of his own jokes as Kakashi dragged Setsuko into the small bar. Kurenai and Asuma looked up at the two.

"Kakashi, who's the lucky lady?" Asuma joked as Kurenai merely shook her head and jabbed him in the ribs. "What?"

"This is Uzumaki Setsuko, the new sensei for team 28."

"So you are the noble Jounin who has decided to teach the heart-broken team of 28? You are most honorable! To think that a gem such as you exists in a fair village!" Gai rambled as Setsuko turned to Kakashi with a blank look in her eyes.

". . . Who is this?"

"I am Kakashi's greatest rival! So far I have beaten him 96 times and he has beaten me 97 times! But we must do battle some time soon so that I can once more win!" Gai announced as Setsuko stared at him. Before Gai could speak or Kakashi retort, Kurenai stepped in.

"I'm Kurenai, the only one with a brain here." Setsuko smiled at her small joke. They men responded with a 'What?' or 'Hey!'. "I think Hinata told me about meeting Naruto's cousin."

"Hai. I met her for a short time. We did not get much time to talk." 

"I didn't realize that you were a jounin." Before she could respond Asuma spoke.

"You could give her a second to breath now, can't ya?" Kurenai shot him a glare. Setsuko smiled at the other Jounin. It looked like things would work out nicely.


	17. Who needs Teamwork?

Who needs teamwork?

Setsuko watched her team run through a small D-rank mission. With a shake of her head she turned away. All they had to do was weed some old ladies yard and even then, teamwork was beyond them. Janghoon took his time in doing everything. He never liked it when she told him to do something. Every chance he got, he would isolate himself from the team. It drove her crazy. The only thing he wasn't lazy at was protecting his sister! Who would have thought those two were even related! They were the complete opposite. Seung was hasty in her work, often having to go back and do it over three times, was quick to anger, proof being the broken bones some boys got because they were stupid enough to whistle at her, and extremely friendly. She blew a fuse every time Setsuko even sounded like she was going to leave Seung behind. Riki . . . well . . . he was a scrappy little snort nosed brat who thought that he was better than every person on the planet and that Setsuko was lucky that she was breathing the same air. Setsuko plopped down on the ground and rested her chin on her fist.

"Killed on the mission my foot! He either ran as fast as he could or committed suicide." Setsuko grumbled as Riki and Seung got in yet another fight over some stupid reason. Janghoon was still moving at a snail's pace. Setsuko could feel her hair turning gray. "How does Kakashi do this?" She was tempted to use the Shinigami that lay next to her. But, Tsunade would have her head if she did. Why did she do this again? Oh yeah, her past caught up with her. Well, she could have married, but noooo! Had to try to not be girlie and go ask the guy she liked. Her face was tainted red from that thought as she mentally scrubbed it from her mind. There was no way he would look at her like that. Oh well, back to the hell she called team 28. Setsuko looked over at the wall next to her. Oh! Escape had come to her! Someone had recently painted the wall and the paint was drying! Something to do other than watch her so called team.

"Setsuko, have you seen Naruto?" Kakashi asked from behind Setsuko. In an instant she had turned, stood up, and hurled herself into Kakashi's arms, who was bright red from her sudden action.

"Kakashi-kun!!!!!!!!!!!! Kakashi-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kakashi-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She stared up at him with huge stars in her eyes. Sakura and Sasuke stared the spectacle in front of them with shock written all over their faces. They had a feeling but . . . this? Kakashi stared at Setsuko with a wide eye.

"S-s-setsuko!" Was all he could manage to get out.

"You have no idea how happy you being here makes me!" If possible, Kakashi turned a darker shade of red as Setsuko looked over her shoulder. "Team 28! Continue without me! If I hear one word that you three messed up!" She left the threat hanging in the air as she turned back to Kakashi smiled. "Thank you! You have no idea how hard it is to not kill those kids!" Setsuko beamed as she released Kakashi from a bear hug and turned towards the direction of her home. "Hmmm . . . Naruto's not there? Odd, he left before I did." Setsuko looked back at team 7. "Well, I suppose that we should go look-wha?!" Setsuko nearly fell over as team 28 stood behind her with all their work done. "How-when-didn't you-but-you were-just now-you-how did you-how could you-but-" Setsuko couldn't finish her sentence as she pointed at them and the work. Seung smiled.

"You don't think we would let you leave us behind, do you?" Janghoon stood next to her with an indifferent look on his face.

"I just used my favorite Jutsu to move things along." He mumbled as Riki smirked.

"Speed is one of my best qualities." Setsuko took a moment before turning back towards her home with a dazed look on her face.

". . . . . let's . . . . go . . . ." Was all she could say.

--------------------

Setsuko poked the door to her cousin's room open. She was afraid to go in there. After having to deal with his apartment, she was scared of how messy he could be. The green mold that had tried to eat her broom still haunted her dreams. Quickly she stuck her head in and pulled it out.

"Not there." She mumbled as she moved on to the next hallway. Her team had been threaten into cooperation. There was no way she'd let those three into her family's estate if they were going to fight. They'd probably destroy most of her home. She turned to Kakashi. ". . . I don't think you need to go in there . . . ." He was right about to enter her room.

"Why not?" 

"That's my room." Kakashi grinned at her.

"We should still check."

". . . ."

--------------------

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seung's head snapped up as she heard her sensei's scream throughout the estate. She shook her head and turned back to her brother.

"Janghoon-san, what do you think of Uzumaki-sensei?" Janghoon glanced at his sister.

". . . kinda bossy . . . she's okay though, after all, she did beat up Riki." He smirked slight at that while Riki sent him a glare.

"She got lucky, that's all." He grumbled.

"Whatever Riki-kun. Setsuko is in a different league than the other Jounin." Seung spoke with a proud aura about her of her knowledge. "I wanna learn everything she has to teach." Riki rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, she won't last long." Seung smirked at him.

"Please! With her monstrous strength alone she could beat up anything! Imagine the kind of damage her Jutsus can do!" Janghoon nodded in agreement.

"I have to admit, whatever it is that's under that white cloth has to be something amazing. Rumor has it that she was able to kill twelve armies with that weapon alone." Seung smiled at her brother.

"I heard it was twelve nations. And that she came here to seek refuge from the billions of bounties on her head!"

--------------------

Kakashi absentmindedly rubbed his swollen check once more.

"So . . . how are things with Naruto going?" He didn't want to stay on her bad side for too long. She sported a mean right hook. Setsuko glanced at him after looking in the last room of that hallway.

"Great. I'd never been so happy in my life. He's like a brother." Setsuko smiled at the thought. "Whenever I'm down he does his best to make me laugh, which he always does, when I am tired he tries to do more chores." Setsuko chuckled softly. "He's so worried that I might abandon him." She shook her head in amazement. "But in reality, I worry that he might leave me." 

". . . but something's wrong . . ." Setsuko looked at him surprised. After a moment she smiled.

"You know me too well." She nodded. "Yes, something is wrong. Now, it's not that he isn't everything I wanted . . . well, maybe he isn't . . ." Kakashi smiled at her.

"Your impossible dream?" Setsuko nodded as she moved on to the next hallway. "What is it anyway? Maybe I can help." Setsuko smiled at him with a gentle warmth. 

"Kakashi . . . my impossible dream is . . ." Kakashi waited for her finish. "My impossible dream is . . . is . . ." Before she could continue shouting could be heard.

"Pervert-sensei! You cost me training with my team for that!" Kakashi turned in the direction that Naruto's voice was heard. Setsuko felt any confidence in her melt away. Kakashi smiled.

"Ah, it seems like Naruto met up with Jiraiya." Kakashi turned back to Setsuko. "Now, what were you going to say." Setsuko smiled quietly at Kakashi.

". . . nothing. It doesn't matter. Well, I'd better dismiss my team." Setsuko hurried away form Kakashi. Kakashi stared after her for a moment before shaking his head.

--------------------

Naruto glared at Jiraiya.

"You made me miss training so you could peep!" 

"Now, I think that's a bit harsh! I was gathering mat-my! Naruto! When did this lovely lady came to Konoha?" Jiraiya had seen Setsuko come into the room and had lost any interest in talking to Naruto about 'gathering material' for his books. Setsuko blinked a few times before looking behind her to see if anyone was there.

". . . who?" Naruto glared at Jiraiya.

"That's my cousin, Setsuko. She's not interested in perverted old farts like you."

"Naruto! I wish you would have told me that you were with Jiraiya. We spent most of the day looking for you." Kakashi intervened before Jiraiya could comment and grabbed Naruto behind his collar and dragged him off.

"Hey, pervert-sensei said that he would teach me something new! All he did was have me stand on the water!" Naruto shouted as he was dragged off. Setsuko blinked a few times before turning towards Jiraiya.

". . . you can . . . walk on water?" Jiraiya smiled at Setsuko as a plot began to hatch in his mind.

"Of course! Have you not learned that already?" Setsuko felt her checks go red as she stared at the ground.

". . . only recently have I become a leaf-nin. I . . . I was mere a wanderer that happened upon Konoha and I have only just started to use chakra." Jiraiya nodded silently as he absorbed the information.

"Well, I can't say that I will train you, but! I will help you with using your chakra. I'm sorry but I don't think I can do more." Setsuko smiled.

"Thank you. What should we do?"

"Is there a hot spring close by that we won't get interrupted at?" Setsuko blinked a few times.

". . . yes, the Uzumaki Estate has one on the grounds. Why?"

--------------------

Setsuko felt the sweat gather on her forehead as she glared at the water. Her feet had sunk slightly into it. It had nearly been an hour but she had made improvement. Instead of sinking like a rock she . . . well . . . she sorta floated. Her had long ago taken off her top part of her gi and lost the black slippers. Her back pants and white tank top were dry and there was no way she would take them off in front of that old guy. He kept on staring at her . . . it was . . . creepy. But she needed to learn! She could walk up trees now, no problem. But water was by far harder. Setsuko pushed more chakra to her feet and forced them out of the water. She felt her muscles relax as her body adjusted to standing on the water. After a few minutes of adjusting and having her body naturally memorize the amount of chakra needed Setsuko looked up at the Senin.

"Jiraiya-san! I've got it." She slowly made her way over to Jiraiya, who sat on the ground scribbling away as something. As she stepped onto the ground her ears picked up a noise. She looked up to try and find the source. A kunai landed in front of her with an explosive seal wrapped around it. 

--------------------

Naruto and Kakashi entered the Uzumaki household.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you here anyway?" Kakashi glanced at Naruto before looking around the house.

"I needed to talk with Setsuko about something that happened earlier." 

"And what was th-"

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Naruto and Kakashi took off towards the sound of the explosion. They arrived at the small bathhouse on the Uzumaki grounds to see an interesting sight. Jiraiya was above Setsuko holding himself above, both lying on the ground in an . . . suggestive . . . position. Naruto felt his eyes bug out as his jaw hit the ground while he pointed a finger at his cousin and the Senin. Kakashi felt his face go red before he glared at Jiraiya. Naruto was in too much shock to say anything, so Kakashi did the only sensible thing.

"Way to go Jiraiya. Looks like all his talk wasn't for nothing." Naruto spun around towards Kakashi.

"He-she-you-they-but-NO!" He sputtered as Jiraiya pushed himself off of Setsuko.

"Relax kid, nothing you think happened." He grumbled as he picked up the unconscious Setsuko.

"What did happen?" Kakashi asked in all seriousness. Jiraiya glared at the sky.

"Someone threw a kunai at her with an explosive seal. Looks like your cousin has some enemies out for her blood." Kakashi stepped over to Jiraiya and took Setsuko out of his arms.

"I'll take care of her, you should get some treatment." Jiraiya nodded.

"Fine. She shouldn't be out too long. The shock wave from the explosion is what got to her. She had been exhausting her chakra beforehand."

"How?" Kakashi asked as Naruto moved to his cousin's side.

"She didn't know how to climb trees with her chakra or walk on water. She asked me to teach her and I did. She's like Naruto, ain't she?" Kakashi blinked in surprise before nodding as the four headed towards the house.

"How did you know?" Jiraiya shrugged as he favored his left leg and held his left arm.

"Her chakra itself screams demonic. She ain't a demon but her chakra is not human. Her body would adjust to the amount of chakra and after a few minutes she wouldn't have to concentrate at all. She said that she never used it before until she came here. In only few hours she did something that many can't do for days unless they have near perfect control." Jiraiya shook his head as they entered the Uzumaki household. "Anyway, I've gotta go check in with Tsunade and get healed. She'll wanna know about this." With that Jiraiya was gone. Kakashi turned to Naruto who hadn't said a word.

"Naruto, she'll be okay. All she needs is some rest and a new set of clothes." Naruto nodded and hurried to his cousin's room.


	18. Prove Yourself

Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! My site is cool lookin' now. Course I want to add in a Naruto RPG, just I have to wait till a few more updates are done. Cuz off all the boring stuff I have to do when I make the site. Well, visit it! It's the Rose of Creation. Roseofcreation.nas-inet.com Thanks, ja ne!

Prove yourself

_Setsuko floated above the strange water with Aka Yuki and Tsunade in front of her._

"_You need to sharpen your skills." Tsunade snapped. Setsuko glared at Aka Yuki._

"_You need to call off that wind! I am not the Uindo Bensha!"_

"_Yes you are! That is the gift that I gave you! A human with powers and knowledge of demons! You're clan is so difficult to find because you can hold demons! Countless demons want to take over your bodies in order to walk in the light that you humans take for granted! The wind chose you to be the one!" Setsuko closed her eyes and looked away._

"_Naruto is my only concern! I don't give a damn about the wind, that blood technique, or anything else but Naruto!" Aka Yuki glared at Setsuko._

"_N-no-not t-true!" Aka Yuki hissed with difficultly. Setsuko's eyes snapped over to the demon as Tsunade disappeared while Aka Yuki spoke the human language with her seductive voice that was laced with venom. The demon fought her way through the pronunciation. "You . . . f-f-f-feel . . . f-f-for . . . . masked one!" Her last bit came out easier then the rest as she began to grasp the language. "You . . . g-ga-gave har-har-heart tu . . . hum!" Aka Yuki took a step towards Setsuko. "H-h-hum-human! Human means much! O-o-only . . . way . . . to l-l-live l-long . . . e-e-enuff . . . w-w-wipth hum . . . u-u-use Uindo Bensha!" Aka Yuki pointed to the water. "Hum-man have b-b-big b-b-bo-boom b-b-because . . . h-h-he care! He g-give har-heart tu you! You tu s-s-shell-fish . . . selfish tu r. . . eel . . . reel . . . tu know it!" The water showed a trap rigged up for Kakashi. It was simple but effective. If Kakashi opened the door, explosive seals under his home would go off. The trap was hidden from sight and nothing was out of place. Someone who knew traps better than anyone in the Konoha had made that trap. Setsuko looked up at Aka Yuki with worry and shock._

"_Let me go! I need to save him!" Aka Yuki stared at her as the image of the trap faded away._

"_N-not e-enough t-t-time. O-only . . . . w-win-wind can re-reach hum. Wind not sp-sp-speak with hum. O-only you." Aka Yuki closed eyes. "Som-someone . . . wa-wa-want tu br-br-break heart of Uindo Bensha. D-d-d-they wa-want tu hur-hurt you." Setsuko took a step towards Aka Yuki._

"_I'm no the Uindo Bensha!" Aka Yuki closed her eyes._

"_I-I tr-tr-transferred . . . ti-ti-title tu you. P-power of wind . . . be-be-belongs tu you." Setsuko grabbed Aka Yuki by the shoulders._

"_Aka Yuki! I need to save him!" She felt tears threaten to over spill. "I . . . I love him. I won't let him get hurt." Aka Yuki nodded._

"_. . . I . . . l-l-loved m-m-mother . . . I . . . un-un-understand." Setsuko felt herself slowly start to wake up. _

--------------------

She shot up in bed. Setsuko leapt out of bed and began to run. She stepped out of her house when she realized that she didn't know where Kakashi lived. She looked back at the house to realize Naruto wasn't there. She looked in every direction as she tried to figure out which one to take. The wind tickled the skin that her black gi did not cover. 

"Which . . . Kakashi . . ." Setsuko felt panic rise inside of her. She needed to find out which way to go.

"_ . . . . sha. . . . Uindo Bensha . . . come . . . wind will take you . . ."_ Setsuko felt herself move in the direction that the wind pulled her. The trees moved by in a blur. Setsuko tripped over a root and fell down. She glared up in the direction that she was going. 

"Dammit! I'm not fast enough!" Setsuko yelled as she started to run again. The wind howled in her ears as she ran with it. Setsuko felt tears tug at her eyes. She mentally brush that feeling aside. It was impossible. She couldn't cry. Humans cried, not demons. Setsuko ignored her legs screaming in pain to her. She ignored the sharp rocks she stepped on. Several times she almost tripped but she still ran. Her lungs ached and her head buzzed. Her skin had become numb from the beating wind and her eyes were filled with determination. _'Please . . . I need to get there. I love him!'_ She silently plead to no one and everyone. Setsuko felt her foot slip on mud and she crashed down onto the mud. Setsuko stared in front of her with pain. _'There has to be a way!'_ Forced herself up the best she could but her muscles only lasted for a few seconds. "Please . . . help me . . ."

"_. . . . what . . . . . does the Uindo Bensha . . . want . . . .?"_ Setsuko crawled through the mud slowly as her muscles screamed in agony.

"How . . . . how can I save Kakashi-kun?" 

"_. . . take . . . blood . . . . to him . . ."_ Setsuko shook her head.

"I won't be able to see him to use it. I can only make it take form once."

"_. . . . give . . . . eyes of wind . . . . to you . . . wind will carry blood for you . . ."_ She looked up at the sky.

"Fine, take whatever you want! Just save him!" The wind seemed to change directions and went towards her. The frozen wind burned her eyes as she squeezed them shut. After a moment the wind moved in the direction of Kakashi. Setsuko lifted up her hand and bit down into it as hard as she could.

--------------------

Kakashi shielded his eye slightly from the howling wind. Kakashi stepped up to his door but paused. He had reached into a pocket to get his key but it wasn't there. 

"Odd." Kakashi searched his other pocket and pulled out the key. "Why would I put it there?" Kakashi asked out loud as he started to put the key into the door.

--------------------

Setsuko felt her eyes widen as she watched Kakashi through the eyes of the wind. She laid on the ground, forcing her upper body up and ignored the pain. Her hands dug into the mud. The wound she had caused on her hand had slightly healed itself after the wind pulled blood from it. 

"K-Kakashi, Kakashi don't open the door!" She plead to him even though she knew he wouldn't hear it. "Don't you dare, Kakashi! Don't you open that door!"

-------------------- 

Kakashi removed the key and put it back into his pocket. A leaf was flung into his face by the wind. He took a moment to brush it off before glare at the sky. The wind, if possible, seemed to have picked up. Kakashi shook his head, figuring he had best get inside before it got worse. The Jounin reached for the doorknob and grabbed it.

--------------------

"Kakashi! Don't open that door dammit it! Don't!" Setsuko yelled but her voice was silenced by a large explosion. Setsuko laid in the mud, shocked and overwhelmed by what had just happened. "N. . . . no!" She whispered. ". . . . you . . . . you can't do this to me . . . . No!" Setsuko looked down at the ground feeling her tears overflow. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood up. The pain in her body was nothing compared to what her mind was suffering. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T!" Setsuko ignored the howling wind as she used her new sight to find the one who set the trap. The fire raged over what used to be the home of the Copy Cat Ninja. Her eyes hardened as she squeezed her fist shut, drawing blood. Her soul and mind burn as she narrowed her eyes in search of the one who killed Kakashi. Her body moved on its own, faster than the wind itself, towards the fire that consumed the land. She stopped at the grounds of Kakashi's house. A team of Cloud-nin, ANBU, stood before her. They glared at her as she looked at them with utter hate. "You . . . you did this." She hissed.

"Yeah, now we're gonna destroy ya." One spat out. Setsuko felt her soul burn even more.

"Then you will die in the debt you owe me for Kakashi-kun." She snarled. Her chakra was like a black hole, sucking in everything around it. In that instant the Cloud-nin took to look at the Uindo Bensha, Setsuko attacked. It was a slaughter. She ripped them to shreds in the crudest ways she could think of. Her lips curled up into a smile as she listened to their screams for mercy. With one man she nearly ripped off his face as she tore off his arm. She silenced his screams by thrusting her hands into his throat and laughed as more blood splattered onto her face. The next she broke every bone in his body and ripped out his heart in front of the remaining Cloud-nin. Each time she was much more gressume than the last, till finally, she stared at the scene in front of her. It was just like before. Before she came.

_**Blood. It bathed the trees and grass. The stink of death overpowered the senses. She stared down at them. Three dead bodies lay at her feet. Not an ounce of blood was left in the bodies. It was covering the grass and trees. She felt nothing as she stared down at the bodies. She had stood long ago. They interfered with her survive. Death was always twisted and linked with her. In some cruel and sick way it had become an art to her. The ability to take their life blood and splatter it all around their death scene. Ironic really. They were surrounded by their own life but still dead. It might have brought a smile to her lips. If she didn't hate it. If she didn't live through it night after night, drowning the her own guilty.**_

But this time, there was no guilt. It did bring a smile to her face. They hadn't interfered with her survival. No, what they had done was much worse. They had interfered with His survival. She took pleasure at seeing that ironic and twisted art. She loved it all. Watching their life blood grow cold all around them. But soon, the twisted smile she wore upon her face faded. He wasn't there. He was gone. Nothing could change that. She had given him the last part of her that was human and they took him away. They took him away with her heart. Setsuko felt the tears roll down her checks as she dropped to her her knees. Her eyes were red, it was unknown if it was from crying or because of its original color. Her chakra was no longer seen. But the blood remained as she sobbed. It remained all over her clothes, in her mouth, eyes, under her fingernails, in her hair, everywhere. Setsuko hugged herself as she sobbed uncontrollable. She began to claw at her clothes, ripping off parts of the clothes, trying to get rid of the blood. After a few minutes Setsuko looked up at the sky and screamed with tears flying up in the air from her sudden movement.

"WWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. She screamed it over and over again even though her voice was raw. She clawed at her face, trying to get the blood off, only seceding in causing her own blood to mix with the dead. Setsuko dug her nails into her skull as she shook her head while screaming. No longer could she form words. She pound on the ground, flung her arms about in the air, ripped at her hair, bit herself, scratched herself, clawed at her clothes, she screamed, and anything else she could think of. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she spoke. "Why couldn't it have been me? Why him? I loved him?" She croaked as tears renewed themselves. She began to pound the ground again. "BRING HIM BACK!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!!! JUST BRING HIM BACK!!!!" She sobbed. "Just . . . bring him back. I don't care what happens to me. Bring him back."

"I can bring him back." A dark voice called out from the shadows. Setsuko looked up with her tear stained face.

"W-who are you?"

"Orochimaru." A bandaged hand came out from under his cloak. "I will bring him back, but it requires a high price . . . . are you willing?" Setsuko stood up and nodded.

"I will give my very life for his! What must I do?!" Snake eyes stared out from under his hood.

"Come," he held the hand out to her. "Come with me and he will live." Setsuko stumbled as she took her steps towards him.

"If . . . . if it will bring him back I will do it." She whispered as she grabbed Orochimaru's hand. A sinister chuckle was heard as Setsuko felt her mind slip away and her body give out. Another bandaged arm came out form the cloak and he caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Well, it seems as though the Uindo Bensha was easier than I thought." He muttered as he picked her up bridal style and carried her off. Only moments later did Tsunade, Jiraiya, Team 7 and 28, and other leaf-nin show up. The fire was quickly put out and all that stood in the ashes was a dark red bubble big enough to hold two or three people. Tsunade slowly approached it and studied before it shattered on its own. Kakashi stood where the bubble was, dazed. Tsunade took a step towards himself.

"Kakashi! What happened?" Kakashi looked around him at his former home.

"I . . . I don't know."


	19. A Lost Chance

Hey! I think maybe a few people got confused and all last chapter. Setsuko's blood got to him in time. That was what shielded him from the blast and fire. Sorry if I confused some people.

A Lost Chance

Kakashi dismissed his team and watched Naruto go to the Uzumaki Estate with a heavy heart. It had been a month since his house was destroyed. A month Tsunade moved him into the Uzumaki Estate until they were able to rebuild. One month of Naruto mopping about. It had been a month since Setsuko disappeared after slaughtering those cloud-nin. A month since Setsuko wielded her deadly Shinigami, a strange weapon that would increase in weight if someone tried to use it. A month since her last D-rank mission with her team. A month since threatening her team. Some were happy that the demonic cousin of the Nine-tails was gone. Of course, team 28 had yet been filled in on Setsuko's unique condition. Only Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Naruto knew the whole story about her appearance. Team 28 didn't even know that she looked different than what she had come to them in. Sakura and Sasuke wondered off in the opposite direction. He sighed and shook his head. Tsunade was at a loss at what to do about team 28. 

". . . . Kakashi-sama . . ." A quiet voice came out of nowhere. Kakashi looked at Hyuga Hinata as she stood beside him, poking her fingers together in a nervous habit.

"Konnichiha Hinata-san." Kakashi replied cheerfully. Hinata smiled briefly. "Is there something you need?" (Hi.)

". . . . ummm . . . I was wondering . . . . how is Naruto?" Kakashi smiled at her shyness. It was obvious to everyone but Naruto that she liked him.

--------------------

A hooded figure entered Konoha without the slightest problem. The guards laid on the ground asleep. Behind them, another hooded figure picked there way through the unconscious leaf-nin. They disappeared into the shadows before the first one could realize it. They hopped from building to building, looking for a certain building. Not a sound was heard as they easily leapt over the heads of anyone still out. The lamps' lights did not touch them as the streets soon began to blur to the hooded figure. Finally, they stopped in front of the home of the 5th Hokage and quietly slipped pass the ANBU without a second thought and glided into the office of the Hokage as she slept onto of some of her papers. A gloved hand reached out of the cloak towards the Hokage.

--------------------

Kakashi yawned as he pulled his glove on. He glanced over at the only two things that had remained of his home. The two pictures he kept above his bed. A picture of his team while he was a Genin and his current team. The edges were slightly burnt but nothing more. The Copy Cat Ninja opened his door to see Naruto standing outside of it with his hand raised to knock. 

"Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama sent a message to come and met her. She said that she doesn't need Sakura and Sasuke." With that said he left. Kakashi's heart went out to him. His cousin was gone. Not even the ANBU could find her. Tsunade said that if she wasn't found soon then Uzumaki Setsuko would be declared a missing-nin. Since those words were uttered, Naruto became more and more worried about his cousin each day. He was no longer his hyper-active loud-mouthed self. He was quiet and seemed tired all of the sudden. Kakashi couldn't blame him. Each day was one day closer to having the ANBU sent after his cousin with intent to kill. And today . . . from the message it seemed as though it would be today that the ANBU would start to hunt the Uzumaki woman without trying to bring her back alive. Kakashi didn't want to see what Naruto would do. She was his only family. She understood everything and there was no need to worry about a cold look from her because of the Kyuubi. Kakashi merely grabbed an apple on his way out to catch up with Naruto and quickly ate it, throwing the core away as he hurried.

--------------------

Naruto would not stand for it. On the inside he was fuming. Tsunade would declare Setsuko a missing-nin! If that was so then he would hunt down his cousin and run away with her. She was the only one that truly understood. He wouldn't let them take her from him. She loved him because he was Naruto. And now she was gone because she saved Kakashi! It didn't make sense! Of course people would want her gone. She was his cousin. And she didn't look like them. Naruto felt himself slowly feeling like she did when it came to most people.

"**_Setsuko-chan!" Naruto hugged as she came into the small home they lived in. After a moment he released her and smiled at her while he took a bag away from her. Her crimson eyes blinked in surprise before softening at him._**

"**_Hai?" She replied but he could hear the anger in voice as she tried to mask it._**

"**_What's wrong?" Setsuko smiled gently at him before patting him on the head._**

"**_Don't worry about it. It is nothing." She muttered as she left the room. Naruto huffed and followed her._**

"**_Setsuko-chan, I wanna know!" Setsuko glanced back at him as she put down the groceries. She smiled and was about to reply when he cut her off. "Setsuko, please, we're family! We shouldn't keep secrets. I know your secrets and you know mine. It's not fair if I can't have any secrets and you can!"_**

"**_It's nothing . . ." Naruto would have protested more but Setsuko had handed him a container of ramen. "It's a beautiful day outside Naruto. Why don't you go eat on top of the roof and I'll join you shortly." Naruto happily agreed as he took the ramen and left. Halfway to the roof he realized that he didn't have chop sticks to eat it with a turned around to go back. As he neared the kitchen he heard a clanging sound. He quietly peered around the corner and watched his cousin throw around a few items in anger. She was yelling a few curses and such before she dropped to the ground and punched the floor. "Damn humans! I hate them!" She whispered. Naruto barely heard her as she spoke. "He's . . . he's just a boy . . . but they don't care! I . . . . I hate them . . . . they're bastards." _**

Naruto picked up his pace to the Hokage office and find out if today was the day that his cousin would be declared a missing-nin. If today was the day he left Konoha.

--------------------

The market place was extremely busy. No one noticed the hooded figure in front of a fruit stand. A gloved hand reached out to pick up an orange. Money was dropped onto the counter as the hooded figure walked back towards the village gates. The money was stained red.

--------------------

Naruto entered into Tsunade's office. He looked around confused as she was nowhere in sight. After a few minutes of looking he found red stains on the carpet. Naruto tilted his head to the side as he looked at it with utter confusion. The genin squatted down to the carpet to inspected it better. Naruto squinted his eyes as he stared at the stain. It looked like . . . blood? A hand seemed to come out of nowhere and grabbed his shoulder.

--------------------

Kakashi came to the gates of Konoha. A twig snapping alarmed his to another presence. A dark cloak fell to the ground from a tree along with red stained gloves. His eyes traveled up to the person who dropped the cloak and gloves.

--------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto had spun around and looked at the face of the Hokage, looking half dead from lack of sleep. That sight alone had scared the crap out of him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" She yawned. "And this early in the morning?"

"Tsunade-sama, you called Kakashi and me here." Normally she would flinch at Naruto calling her Tsunade-sama. It was so unlike him. But her calling him here? It must have something to do with the previous last night.

--------------------

Kakashi stared in utter shock at the woman who sat in the tree, eating an orange. Black dress shoes and white socks adorned her feet. A simple red dress with short sleeves that almost went to her knees hugged her perfectly. A black wrist band on her right wrist had golden cravings engraved on it. Dark green hair was moved gently in the wind as her pale skin that was lightly tinted a pale blue did not contrast with her appearance. Crimson lips held a faint smile as her eyes were closed. Finally, her dark red eyes opened and stared at the man in front of her.

"Konnichiha Kakashi-kun."


	20. Self Defense?

Self Defense?

_Last time_

_Kakashi stared in utter shock at the woman who sat in the tree, eating an orange. Black dress shoes and white socks adorned her feet. A simple red dress with short sleeves that almost went to her knees hugged her perfectly. A black wrist band on her right wrist had golden cravings engraved on it. Dark green hair was moved gently in the wind as her pale skin that was lightly tinted a pale blue did not contrast with her appearance. Crimson lips held a faint smile as her eyes were closed. Finally, her dark red eyes opened and stared at the man in front of her._

"_Konnichiha Kakashi-kun."_

--------------------

"What do you mean you didn't ask for Kakashi or me?" Naruto snapped. She glared at him. Maybe she shouldn't tell him about the fact that Setsuko had summon them as a surprise. Naruto had come right away and from the looks of it, Setsuko had planed for him to come later. She might have been planning to be there instead or meet them on the way. She thought back to the night before.

_**A gloved hand reached out towards the Hokage. Before they had a change to reach over the papers a kunai came flying at them. The hooded figure dodged out of the way. Tsunade glared at the intruder.**_

"**_Whoever the hell you are, you'll wish you'd have never born!" She pulled a letter opener out and threw it towards the intruder. Their hood was nailed to the wall. A hand reached up and unclasped the cloak as paperweight flew towards her head. Setsuko dived to the ground and stared up at Tsunade. She was holding another paperweight but froze when she saw who it was._**

"**_My god, I try to wake you up and you try to kill me?! How is that just?" Setsuko yelled. Tsunade dropped the paperweight as Setsuko stood up and brushed the dust off of her red dress._**

Tsunade bit down on her lip. Naruto deserved to know.

"Well?" Naruto glared at her. Even if he was a pain in the butt sometimes.

"Well, I didn't but I think I know who did." 

--------------------

Setsuko finished her orange and dropped to the ground without a sound and smiled. Kakashi stood there, staring at her with widened eyes. Setsuko felt tears sting her eyes before to closed them.

"Long time no see huh?" Before she could say anything more she was swept up in a bear hug. Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut, praying that it wasn't a dream. Setsuko felt the surprise on her face melt away before she returned the hug. After a moment Kakashi released her.

"Setsuko, where have you been? A month!" Setsuko smiled at Kakashi, fighting back the tears that forced their way into Kakashi's sight. Setsuko laughed quietly.

"Thanks mom. I don't how I went so far in life without counting the days." Kakashi's expression was serious still.

"Setsuko, what happened?" Setsuko felt her eyes sadden for a brief moment before she changed the subject.

"So, do I need to threaten my team? Have they been acting up?" Setsuko moved by him before stopping. She shook her head in surprise. "Silly me, I can't believe I forgot." She performed a familiar set of hand seals before her appearance warped. China white hair, pale skin, and beautiful lavender eyes over took her own features. She smiled warmly at Kakashi. "I bet Naruto was a pain to deal with huh? No reason to be late?" She laughed at Kakashi's confused expression. "Tsunade filled me in when I met her last night. But where's Naruto? I thought I'd catch you both before you came into the village." She didn't have a chance to say anything else as a voice rang through the air.

"Setsuko-chan!" Setsuko smiled as she turned to see Naruto with Tsunade behind him. A serious look flickered on her face for a brief second as her eyes met Tsunade's.

"Naruto! I hope you didn't give Kakashi a bad time!" Setsuko laughed as he cousin smile his famous Fox Smile at her. Tsunade watched the scene carefully. 

"Well Setsuko, if Naruto and Kakashi don't mind, I think I need you to fill out some papers to confirm that you are back. Those two can wait outside my office if they like."

--------------------

Setsuko signed some papers as Tsunade watched her. Setsuko pushed back some hair as she scribbled down a few more notes. After a moment she pushed the papers back to Tsunade. 

"Anything else Tsunade?" Tsunade glanced over the papers before nodding.

"Yes, you and I both know that you did not go and gather information on the ones that attacked Kakashi." She cut off Setsuko before she had a chance to reply. "You slaughtered them Setsuko. I saw your handy work. And from what I know of your past, it's kill now and move on. That does not include hunting down information. It isn't you style." Tsunade let her words sink in to Setsuko's mind before continuing. "Setsuko, I've seen the so called 'battlefields' you fought on. Those were nothing compared to what you did to those cloud-nin." Setsuko rose an eyebrow. "After your first slaughter, your actions were reported to Konoha. For the past 12 years Konoha has been keeping track of the 'Bloodless Ninja'." Setsuko stared at Tsunade.

"That's what I've been called. I've heard about my own battles and that's what they name me. I don't understand it." Tsunade nodded and sighed.

"Two reasons. One, you didn't have any connections with anyone. Atleast, until you came here. You had no family. You had slaughtered your village. Two, not one of your victims ever had blood left in them after you were down." Setsuko stared at Tsunade without emotion.

"That is very true. Other than Naruto, I have no blood relations nor do I allow one's life blood to remain with them when they try to kill me. I merely defended myself. I see nothing wrong." Tsunade stood up abruptly, rage burning in her eyes.

"Defend yourself?! That's a laugh and you know it! To defend yourself is to hurt someone so you can get away. If you have to kill them then there was no other way! You slaughtered each and every victim! Most were too weak to pose a threat to you! And none could have ever known that it was the 'Bloodless Ninja' that they were fighting. Atleast, until you massacred one of their teammates! You don't look like some mass murderer! They couldn't have known until you tried to kill them! For 12 years you did this! And now you say that it was all in self defense! Don't mock me with those lies!" Setsuko stood up calmly as Tsunade glared at her.

"In your eyes, maybe I have committed genocide. Maybe I don't deserve to have family. But I did what my hand was forced to do. My own village tried to murder me all those years ago. To save my own life not one of those villagers could live! Maybe I over did it, but I was terrified! A 13 year old girl was hunted down for something she couldn't control! And then I finally saw what they were scared of! So I wanted to make them terrified! Just like I had been! I was barely 13 but treated no better then dirt! No, far worse than dirt! I had been beaten on a daily basis! There are still scars! Faint, but they are there! So I made them hurt like they did to me! Then, a few months later, I was nearly raped by some gang! So I became terrified once more! And the only thing I did was walk by at the wrong time! They thought it would be fun to rape a demon whore! I made them pay for trying! So I leave the forest they had dragged me into and what happens? Someone tries to kill me because blood is on my clothes and they heard screams! True, I had murdered that gang, but my own screams were heard they entire way there and no one helped! More and more people would die by mine own blood within the next few months! Soon, more tired to kill me for no reason other than what I look like! The deaths would be on an hourly basis sometimes! Others, a monthly basis! But no matter what, I never did anything in the first place! Finally, I came to this land. It took me 12 years to make it to a land where I wasn't attacked the very moment someone saw me! So thousands have died at my hands. Perhaps I will go to hell!" Setsuko yelled. "But I will welcome it! Because the life I have lived for the past 12 years has been far worse than hell could ever be!" Setsuko stormed away from the desk and motioned to the village outside the window. "This village might do the same to Naruto! They already treat him like dirt! But now I am here to make sure that my cousin does not life in hell like I have! I am here to let him know that no matters what he looks like or what happens, I will always love him! That I am his family and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."

"You left him and you expect him to believe that you want to be his family!" Setsuko closed her eyes.

"I had no choice. It was the only way." Setsuko let her words sink in before leaving. As she placed her hand on the door knob she paused. "You can kill me for my crimes. I don't care. If you do, make sure Naruto is cared for by those who love him most." Setsuko left the office and headed home with Naruto and Kakashi. A faint smile crossed her lips as she and Kakashi walked quietly as Naruto would babble about random things.

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww, poor Setsuko had a crappy life! I hope things get better! Sorry, but I think I will hide the secret of what happened to Setsuko while she was gone for a month! I know, I know, where did that blood come from? Well, you'll find out next time!


	21. Blood

Blood

Tsunade stared at the stain on her carpet. She straightened up and returned to her desk. She knew that only one person could have left it there. Setsuko. Setsuko was the only one other than her that had been in there since before the stain appeared. Well, Naruto was the one that found it so he didn't count as a suspect. Tsunade knew it wasn't her blood. What could she have cut herself on for that much blood? She pushed aside her thoughts as a knock on her door brought her back to reality.

--------------------

Setsuko stared at a tree which held Janghoon. He had followed her all day. She was getting tired and wanted to go back to looking like her usual self. But no, he wouldn't leave. His only response was that Seung had not wanted to be left behind in training again because she disappeared. Setsuko currently sat on a rock as Janghoon sat in a tree. They were by her favorite place, the small lake on her family's estate. 

". . . . Janghoon . . . . . go home." 

". . ." Was the only reply she got. Setsuko felt her eye twitch. In a moment she could add Sohn Janghoon to the list of people she had killed. Right now she was wondering how to finish him off. That was, before a certain sound reached her ears. ". . . . zzzzzzz . . . . zzzzzz . . . ." Setsuko nearly fell off her rock. She stood up, ready to beat the boy.

"Uzumaki-sensai!" Seung was standing behind her. Once more, Setsuko felt her eyes twitch.

". . . . Don't. That makes me feel old." She muttered as she brushed off her clothes after she stood. "Is there a reason he won't go home?" She glared off in Janghoon's direction. Surprisingly, Seung was quiet. Setsuko looked back at her with confusion on her face. "What's wrong?"

". . . . I . . . . it's nothing." Seung tried to the change the subject. "So, are you going to teach me any new techniques now that you're back!" Setsuko tilted her head to the side as she stared into her pupil's eyes.

"Seung, I can't help you or your brother if you leave me in the dark. What is wrong?" Seung bit her lower lip as she thought for a moment.

--------------------

Kakashi stared at Setsuko as she sat at the table. Seung and Janghoon were quietly eating across from Naruto who was sitting beside his cousin. 

"So . . . this is a hotel now?" Kakashi asked with a hint of seriousness. Setsuko sent him a weak glare. Kakashi felt his eyes soften as he realized that Setsuko was running out of chakra to keep up her appearance. But . . . she had a large reserve, didn't she? She had absorbed a demon into her own soul. She had its powers. Wouldn't she have the stamina. So how could this happen? Before he could finish his musing Setsuko stood up.

"Excuse me, but I need to rest. There are plenty of rooms upstairs. I hope you find one to your liking." Setsuko directed the last part to the two siblings. Setsuko hurried off before any more words could be exchanged.

--------------------

_'. . . . he kept his promise, Kakashi's alive . . . . before I pay that price . . . I should tell him before I have to answer to that call . . . . I need to tell him soon . . . ' _

Setsuko pulled on her Chinese styled pajama shirt. Her black pants brushed the ground as she moved to her balcony window and looked out over a small court yard. Setsuko sat in a chair and pulled a faded blue blanket over her shoulders. Her green hair fell slightly into her eyes as she looked down to the ground. Shadows hid her eyes as she coughed into her hand for a brief moment. Her hand moved away from her mouth and gripped the arm rest on her chair as she forced herself up. Setsuko slowly made her way to her bed before collapsing into it. A crimson stain remained on the arm rest.


	22. Whole Nine Yards

Okay, this one is kinda slow. I guess guys wouldn't like it cuz it is kinda girlie. Oh well.

Whole Nine Yards

Setsuko glared down at Riki.

"No, I'm not specially training Janghoon and Seung." She growled. The genin glared at her.

"Then why are they staying in your house!" Setsuko felt her eye twitch.

"Listen you little baka! They are only staying till be can figure a few things out!"

"What things?!" He demanded.

"It's not my place to say!" Setsuko snapped at her student. Suddenly he fell quiet as he realized what she was talking about.

". . . . They told you?"

"I had to drag it out of Seung." She muttered as she looked at the mountain with 4 faces carved into it. Setsuko stood on top of a big chain fence that was by a river and Riki was down on the sidewalk. It was one of the few times she didn't bring the Shinigami with her. "Come on, Seung and Janghoon went to go get some personal belongings. They should be dropping them off at my home by now. We need to get to the training grounds." She commented lightly as she walked on top of the fence and Riki soon left.

"Janghoon, are you done?" The boy landed on the sidewalk next to her. "You finished fast."

"Didn't have much there." He commented dryly. "Seung had to enlist the help of a few people. Said that she would be late."

"Whatever, gives me time to think." An odd silence settled over to two before Janghoon decided to break it.

". . . so, is it true what they say?" She glanced at him before waving at a familiar face on the streets.

"Oy, Hinata-chan!" She called out. The shy girl made her way over to her.

"K-Konnichiha Uzumaki-san." She mumbled.

"Iie, I can't stand being called that. It makes me feel so old! Call me Setsuko!" Setsuko waved off the feeling of formality.

"Oh, alright, Uz-I mean, Setsuko-san." Setsuko sighed at the san part but ignored it.

"Everyone seems to be so busy! What's going on?"

"T-there's a f-festival in a f-few days . . . ." Hinata spoke quietly. Setsuko blinked a few times.

"Really?" Hinata nodded. "Wow." Setsuko smiled. "Hey, could you ask Kurenai to met me later, around lunch time. Ummm . . . . at that place where you can stare at the mountain and Hokages and it has rails and all. K!" Hinata nodded once more before hurrying off to train with her team.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question." Setsuko blinked a few times before it came back to her. She stared at him for a moment before looking ahead.

". . . . they say a lot of things." Janghoon rolled his eyes.

"Well, how about that giant thing you are always carrying around." Setsuko glanced at him.

"The Shinigami?"

"No one knows what it really looks like."

". . . . so?" Janghoon sighed rolled his eyes.

"What about destroying 12 armies with it?" Setsuko chuckled lightly.

"No, I've only had that for a short time."

"Fine, but they say you look different than right now." She smiled at him but it did not reach her eyes.

"Janghoon, why don't you help your sister. We will continue training after the festival." Before he could reply she back a blur as she moved down the fence and out of sight. The boy blinked a few times before shaking his head.

--------------------

"Hey." Kurenai greeted Setsuko. The Uzumaki woman was staring at the mountain with Hokages.

"Konnichiha."

"Well, what did you want to talk about."

"Kurenai, I have a favor."

"Nani?" Setsuko smiled.

"Umm, I was told there was a festival coming up," Kurenai nodded. "I was wondering could you help me look nice for Kakashi ?"

"I'm sure that he won't like you just because you are pretty. You don't have to worry about that." Setsuko felt her face turn red.

". . . demo . . . there's little I can do other than fight." Kurenai laughed.

"Nonsense! Why don't you cook him a romantic meal?" Setsuko blinked a few times before scratching her ear.

". . . . I can't cook . . ."

"Then why don't you get him a gift?" Setsuko stared at her like she grew a second head.

"What can I get him? Weapons? That's not very romantic. A book? Not the ones he buys! A shirt? Does he even wear other clothes than his jounin outfit? A new mask? No thanks."

"Good point. Okay, how about writing a poem to him?" Setsuko glared at her.

". . . . what would I write? Roses are red, violets are blue, I love you? I don't have a poetic bone in my body." Kurenai sighed and shook her head.

". . . . okay, so the best way to go is the festival. Well, I'll help you pick something out and with your make-up."

"I . . . don't have any make up." Kurenai stared at her for a full five minutes.

". . . . Fine, we'll get you some." Setsuko nodded.

"So, all I need to do is wear make-up and some nice clothes?" Kurenai stared at her once more.

". . . no, there's a whole process. You have to use nice smelling soaps when you wash, you use a good shampoo and conditioner, arrange you hair, use some lotions so your skin will be soft, make-up, it's the whole nine yards."

". . . . the whole nine yards?" Kurenai stared at Setsuko like she had another head now.

--------------------

Kurenai and Setsuko stared at the sign in the window.

SOLD OUT

No more Kimonos. Kurenai sighed.

"Well, I suppose you could borrow one of mine, I just don't think we are the same size." Setsuko turned to Kurenai.

"Iie, you've done enough. Besides, in the Uzumaki Estate there are rooms I have yet to seen. Maybe one of them has something suitable for me to wear." Kurenai eyed Setsuko warily.

". . . I must insist upon looking with you."

"Why?"

". . . . you didn't even own make-up before today." Setsuko blinked a few times before sending her a wry glare.

"Fine, then we'll go back to my home."

--------------------

"Umm . . . Setsuko, how many rooms are left?" Setsuko brushed some dust off of the black gi. The two had spent the last few hours wandering through the house and searching rooms.

"I dunno, never really had time to look around." Setsuko muttered as she opened another door. Kurenai cough as she breathed in the musty air filled with dust. Setsuko held her hand over her mouth as she looked around. A study. The two left the room and moved onto the next wing. "I think this is the east wing." Setsuko muttered as they pushed open another door. Most of the things were covered by white sheets. Setsuko pulled the sheet off of a large closet. She pulled door but to no avail. "Hey Kurenai, could you help me over her?" Kurenai picked her way over to Setsuko and pulled the door. It still wouldn't budge.

"Let's try that again. When I count to three, pull with everything you've got." Setsuko nodded. "One!" They both grasped the handles tightly. "Two!" Setsuko stepped back alittle to help brace herself. "Three!!!" Both jounin pulled as hard as they could. Sweat formed on their brows after a minute. Both women grunted as they pulled as hard as they could. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, there was a click as the doors came open and the two fell back onto their butts and then rolled back onto their backs. Setsuko rested on her elbows as she looked over at Kurenai. The Uzumaki spat out some hair and dust.

"You break anything?" Setsuko croaked. A groan was heard as Kurenai stared at the ceiling.

"No, but I think I won't be able to move for the next few days." Setsuko nodded warily before looking at what had almost beaten the two. She gaped at the sight. "What is it?" Kurenai looked at the closet before her mouth fell open. The two stared at the closet for several minutes. "Oh. My. God." Kurenai whispered. Before the two was a closet full of finely hand woven Kimonos. Each one looked more elaborate than the last. ". . . . I think we're in heaven." She muttered as both she and Setsuko slowly got up. Setsuko reached out as if to touch a Kimono but pulled her hand back.

"This is too good to be true . . ." Kurenai poked a Kimono.

--------------------

Setsuko glared at the water. She was in the hot springs and had a towel wrapped tightly around her body. She didn't trust Kakashi, not with the kind of books he read. Naruto would guard him though, which was a bonus of having a cousin who acted like a big brother. She coughed into her hand. After glaring at the blood, Setsuko let herself slip under the water for a moment before slowly emerging from the water and felt the chilly air against her skin. Tonight was the festival. Setsuko pulled herself out of the spring and poured some shampoo onto her hands. She began to furiously scrub the product into her hair. After a moment she took a bucket of water and poured it over her head. She reached over for the conditioner.

Kurenai smirked as she came up to the unsuspecting Uzumaki. A devious plot formed in her head and she acted upon it. Kurenai grabbed the towel and shoved her into the water without it. Setsuko shot back up to the surface, gasping for air and covering herself. Kurenai decided not comment on how the water was too murky to see much. Setsuko glared at Kurenai as she slowly made her way back to the edge of the spring.

"Give me back my towel." Setsuko growled. Kurenai merely laughed.

"Nope! You'll have to come out of there to get it." Setsuko felt her face heat up.

"Are you insane?!" Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"First off, no one else is here. Second, don't be so shy! I've seen have the same things you have! And third, you shouldn't get embarrassed so easily." Setsuko sent her a wry glare.

"If you hadn't noticed, **_anyone_** can sneak up on me! I barely hear kunai flying at me until the last minute! And Kakashi might come by! Can you give me my towel now?!" Kurenai rolled her eyes and tossed the towel at her, which landed on top of her head. Setsuko yanked the towel off her head and quickly wrapped herself up in it. She glared at Kurenai once more. "So, what do I need to do?" She muttered.

--------------------

"They're up to something." Kakashi muttered as he glanced up at the ceiling once more. Kurenai and Setsuko had gone upstairs in a hurry after Setsuko finished her bath. Seung was unusually quiet and Janghoon was asleep. And Naruto, well Naruto was watching him like a hawk. "Naruto, do you know what they are doing?" Naruto nodded.

"Setsuko wants to go to the festival. She's never been to one before. Although, I don't know why they're getting ready so early." Kakashi sighed and shrugged.

"That's woman for you. They take forever to get ready. Are you going?" Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe." Kakashi nodded before going back to his ramen. He suppressed a grimace. It was the only thing Setsuko knew how to cook without burning down the house. It was the same for Naruto. Which meant they would buy the store out every chance they got. Even if they had different flavors all the time, there was only so much one man could take! Kakashi wanted something else! Kakashi put the chop sticks down.

"I think I'll go to the festival." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" Kakashi stared up at Naruto.

"I want to eat something other than ramen."

"W-what?!" Naruto sputtered. "But, that stuff's so great! It's cheap, comes in different flavors, and easy to make!" Kakashi just stared at Naruto.

". . ."

"What?! It's true!"

"That's it, I'm signing you and Setsuko up for cooking class."

--------------------

Setsuko pulled the dark robe over her kimono. Kurenai smiled at her in the mirror as she pulled out all sorts of hair products. The jounin started to brush Setsuko's hair. After brushing out all the snarls as wrapped them up in curlers.

". . . are you sure?" Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" Kurenai took a few more minutes before pinning in the last curler. "There, we'll let that set for awhile before coming back to it." After the foundation Kurenai lightly applied eye liner and mascara. She dug around for an eye shadow and pulled out a faded musty plum . "Setsuko, you need to close your eyes." Setsuko sent her a cautious look before doing so. After the eye shadow, Kurenai searched around in the bag for blush. Finally she found the dusty rose color and took the small brush and dabbed it into the powder before applying it to Setsuko's face. She pulled out a dark lip liner. "Almost done. Just a few more touches and then I'll get Kakashi." Kurenai used the liner and then pushed out the lipstick. It was an extremely dark red. After she was done with that, Kurenai took a layer of Setsuko's hair and braided it. Then she wrapped the braid around the rest of her hair. A few locks of hair had rested in front of her ears.

"There." Kurenai beamed as Setsuko smiled at her reflection.

--------------------

Kakashi had started to head for the stairs when he saw Setsuko. She was dressed in a dark bordeaux kimono with pale lavender rose imprints. The ribbon around her waste was made from the same fabric only the colors had been flipped.

"Konbanha Kakashi." ((Good evening))

"K-konbanha Setsuko-san." Kakashi stuttered slightly. He cleared his throat before looking up at Setsuko. "I was just about to go to the festival. Would you like to come with me?"

"H-hai."

bordeaux-it's more like a dark reddish violet color.


	23. Festival

Festival

Setsuko smiled as Kakashi walked beside her. They had entered Konoha only moments before. The young Uzumaki woman had used the henge before they had left the house. Both had walked in silence towards the village. Setsuko smiled quietly as they walked and stole glances at Kakashi. Kakashi spotted the lights of the festival.

"Ah, it appears that it hasn't gone on every long." He muttered to himself. Setsuko felt her eyes widen in joy and a joyous smile overtook her features. She grabbed Kakashi by his arm and started to lead him there.

"Come on!" She gleefully yelled as the noise of the festival filled the air. Kakashi smiled as he watch Setsuko. She was like alittle kid on Christmas morning. She stared at the displays around the festival and played a few games. Setsuko accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up surprised. "Hokage-sama?!" She smiled at Setsuko.

"Setsuko-chan, how is life?" Setsuko smiled at Tsunade.

"Not too bad." Tsunade laughed.

"That's good to hear. Not many people would be able to go around being this emotional when they're the head of the family." Setsuko blinked a few times as she stared at Tsunade.

". . . head . . . of the family?" Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, you are the oldest and strongest Uzumaki alive. You are the head of your clan." Tsunade looked off to the side as something caught her eye. "Oh, I'd better go inspect that booth." She hurried over to the gambling booth as Setsuko stood in front of Kakashi alittle stunned.

"You didn't realize that you were the head of the Uzumaki clan." Setsuko shook her head.

"No. I never thought about it." She mumbled. Kakashi watched her carefully before looking around.

"Ah! There is a few booths that serve some good food. I think I see one over there." Setsuko looked at the direction he was pointing in and smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Let's go!" Setsuko grabbed Kakashi's arm and dragged him off. She stopped at a food booth and looked at the food. Most of the things were on a stick. She stared at each of them with joy and excitement flooding her systems.

--------------------

Setsuko glanced at Kakashi and Naruto. Her cousin had joined them alittle after they ate.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi and I will only bore you. Why don't you go find your friend, Hinata-chan. I think the two of you would have a good time." Naruto slightly blushed before hurrying away. Kakashi smiled after his student before looking back at Setsuko. Her eyes had turned cold and distant as she stared off towards another section of town.

"Setsuko?" Setsuko blinked and looked back at Kakashi. She smiled at him.

"Kakashi, I think I need to take care of some business. You know, with my team pulling something stupid. Go on and spend some time with your friends. I'm sure you don't want to waste all your time on me." Before Kakashi could reply, Setsuko had walked off.

--------------------

"Kabuto." Setsuko hissed once she had arrived in a dark ally.

"Greetings Setsuko." The ninja smirked as he appeared from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded. Kabuto laughed.

"Setsuko-chan, don't you understand, I came back for you." Setsuko narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Little Setsuko, you shouldn't have run like that when we came back." Setsuko adverted her eyes in shame.

"I wanted to be with Naruto and Kakashi again. I have little time left. Why waste it with the likes of you when the ones I love were wanting me back?" Kabuto glared at her.

"Orochimaru will be collecting on your debt soon." Setsuko narrowed her eyes as she stared at the wall.

"He is already collecting." Kabuto smiled as he pushed his glasses back up.

"So, you feel it already? I am surprised. Orochimaru made that cursed seal just for you. So you wouldn't have to feel your time slipping away." Setsuko looked back up at Kabuto in anger and surprise. "What, like you didn't know. Setsuko, why don't you drop that henge. You will have to come back with me. Orochimaru wants Setsuko the Bloodless Ninja. He wants Setsuko the Uindo Bensha. Not this . . . woman I see before me." Setsuko felt the henge faded away.

"It's true, I feel it. Everyday I feel it eating away at me. I feel the little time I have left draining away. But I don't care. I want to live these last few days with my cousin and Kakashi." Setsuko pressed her hand against her heart as she stared down at the ground with a faint crimson spreading across her face. "I don't want to be the Bloodless Ninja Orochimaru wants. I want to be Uzumaki Setsuko, the woman. Kakashi will never love the Bloodless Ninja. But he might just want the woman Uzumaki Setsuko. That is why I will stay with him as Uzumaki Setsuko as long as I can." She looked up at Kabuto. "That is why I will do what I can to make him happy. I will hide that curse from Kakashi." Kabuto laughed for a moment as Setsuko glared at him.

"You know as well as I do that you can't hid it from him much longer." Setsuko felt hate rise in her.

"I know Kakashi will notice soon." Setsuko snapped. "After all, the stench of death become stronger each moment."

"Yes, those coughing fits are coming more regularly."

"Shut up vermin! I may be dying, but my deal with Orochimaru doesn't not concern you! Just leave me be!" Kabuto smirked.

"But it does. Orochimaru has many plans for you. Come back with me. You know that he will not be pleased with you running off again."

"Shut up! I don't care if I am in debt to him or not! That doesn't mean I will let you take me moments with Kakashi away. I only have so long before I lose him forever. I don't care if I live a lie. I can be some weakling who needs recusing, some silly woman with a school girl crush, someone gentle and loving. Someone without the blood of others rubbing off on everything they touch. I will live that lie to be with him. For however long as I have left, I will be whoever he wants me to be. As long as I can feel human! Even if it is only for a moment." Kabuto smirked at her. He shook his head in amusement.

"That impossible dream of yours, correct? To be human?" Setsuko held herself back from flying at him and slapping him across the face.

"What would you know of it! You foolish man. You think something as foolish and simple as that?! No, I want something that only Kakashi can give me. I want Kakashi to love me. I want someone to love me not because I'm family! Kakashi can give that to me. That's what makes someone human! To give someone your heart. An pure and innocent love. That is my impossible dream. I don't care if I can't have it without lying. If I have to have a pathetic and fake version of it, that would be better than nothing at all!" Setsuko yelled. Kabuto grinned as he stared over her shoulder.

"Well, I think Kakashi-kun doesn't like this." Setsuko looked at him in confusion before her felt her eyes widen in horror. She slowly turned around to see Kakashi standing there.

--------------------

Kakashi glanced around in search of Setsuko. He had followed her the best he could but some how she had lost him with skills he had never seen from her before. Kakashi quickened his steps as he heard murmurs. It could only be here. After all, everyone else was at the festival or asleep.

". . . my deal with Orochimaru doesn't not concern you! Just leave me be!" Kakashi froze in shock and horror. Orochimaru?! What did she have to do with him?! And what deal?!

"But it does. Orochimaru has many plans for you. Come back with me. You know that he will not be pleased with you running off again." Kakashi felt his eyes narrow. So she must have been with him that month she disappeared.

"Shut up! I don't care if I am in debt to him or not!" Kakashi felt confusing flick across his face. In debt? What did he do for her? It didn't make sense. "That doesn't mean I will let you take me moments with Kakashi away. I only have so long before I lose him forever. I don't care if I live a lie. I can be some weakling who needs recusing, some silly woman with a school girl crush, someone gentle and loving. Someone without the blood of others rubbing off on everything they touch. I will live that lie to be with him. For however long as I have left, I will be whoever he wants me to be. As long as I can feel human! Even if it is only for a moment." Kakashi's eyes softened as her words.

"That impossible dream of yours, correct? To be human?" This made Kakashi curious. Her impossible dream? Not even he knew what it was.

"What would you know of it! You foolish man. You think something as foolish and simple as that?! No, I want something that only Kakashi can give me. I want Kakashi to love me. I want someone to love me not because I'm family! Kakashi can give that to me. That's what makes someone human! To give someone your heart. An pure and innocent love. That is my impossible dream. I don't have if I can't have it without lying. If I have to have a pathetic and fake version of it, that would be better than nothing at all!" Setsuko yelled. Kabuto grinned as he stared over her shoulder.

"Well, I think Kakashi-kun doesn't like this." She slowly turned around to see Kakashi standing there. Kabuto smirked before disappearing in with a small explosion. Setsuko glared at the smoke left behind before turning her eyes back to Kakashi.

"Setsuko, what the hell was he talking about?!" Kakashi demanded harshly as he stepped towards her. Setsuko felt the hate rising in the air.

"N. . . nothing." She stepped back in fear before running into a wall. Kakashi placed a hand above her head.

"Tell me what the hell the two of you were talking about?!" He demanded once more. Setsuko glared at him.

"Why the hell do you want to know?!"

"Orochimaru is a threat to Konoha! What makes you think it was alright to make a deal with him?!"

"Stay out of it! He's my problem, Kakashi."

"He's an enemy of Konoha!" Kakashi yelled.

"I don't care!" Setsuko yelled back. "I made the deal on my own! He didn't force me!"

"Uzumaki, you will tell me! He is a threat! He has endangered Konoha more than once!" Setsuko raised her arm and tried to slap Kakashi, but the skilled ninja caught her wrist. "This deal of yours, what is it?! Nothing good can come from it!" Setsuko fought the tears.

"Iie." She hissed.

"What the hell kind of good can come from it?!" Kakashi demanded.

"You!" Kakashi was taken back. "Kakashi, those damn cloud-nin killed you!" She was close to tears. "I tried to save you, but I was too late! The most I could do was slaughter them! Orochimaru came after the slaughter and offered to bring you back! I made the deal so you would be brought back!" Tears ran down her cheeks freely. "Don't you see, I love you Kakashi!" Kakashi let go of Setsuko's wrist as he stood there shocked. "I love you so much I made the deal to bring you back! I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if I am considered a traitor and executed for it. I was able to bring you back. That's all that I could do. Kakashi, I love you. So I couldn't let you be dead. I know you are willing to die for Konoha, but I'm not willing to let you die! I gave myself up for you Kakashi. So you could live. That's all I care about!" Setsuko yelled. Kakashi stared at her in disbelief. "I know that you might not feel the same . . . but I don't care. As long as you are alive, that is all I care for." She whispered quietly.

". . . . Setsuko . . . . I didn't die." Setsuko snapped her head up at him in shock. "Some . . . some kind of red liquid shielded me from the blast and the fire." Setsuko felt a look of horror cross her face. "It was you blood. Setsuko, I never died." Setsuko dropped to her knees as reality washed over her.

"But . . . then I am a traitor. I never really needed to make the deal. I betrayed Konoha . . . I betrayed Naruto . . . I betrayed you . . ." Setsuko whispered in terror. She looked up at Kakashi with grief overflowing her. "Kakashi . . . you are a proud and honorable ninja of the leaf. I deserve death for my crimes. I betrayed the leaf after I swore to protect it. Please, give me what I deserve." Set closed her eyes and spread her arms out to the side. "I will not resist. You may deliver what I deserve upon me without any resistance."

"Very well, Setsuko. I will deliver what you deserve." She waited for the pain of death. Instead, she felt a hand press against her cheek and warmth press against her lips. Her eyes snapped open in shock. Kakashi had knelt down and pulled his mask down before kissing her. His visible eye was closed. Setsuko felt her eyes close slowly as a faint blush rested upon her cheeks while she pressed her own hand against Kakashi's.


	24. Stench of Death

Stench of Death

Setsuko smiled as she brushed her hair as she sat at her vanity. Last night Kakashi had kissed her. A hand pressed against her lips as she blushed once more. She remembered his words after he kissed her.

_'Setsuko . . . don't live a lie. I don't want you to be anyone but you. You don't have to change for me.'_

Setsuko put the brush down and stared into her mirror with a faint blush across her cheeks. Suddenly she began to cough. Setsuko held her hand over her heart and clutched the fabric as she hacked up blood into her hand. Setsuko coughed for alittle less than a minute before the fit passed. The head of the Uzumaki clan breathed deeply as she tried to catch her breath. Setsuko stared at the blood stain on her hand. She hesitated before balling her hand into a fist. Setsuko stood and stared out the window. Snow had fallen. She wasn't surprised. The weather had been getting so cold. Not to mention it rained a lot lately. Setsuko grabbed her towel and a change of clothes before heading towards the bathroom inside of the house.

--------------------

Setsuko stepped into the deep tub after it was done filling with water. She let her body sink below as the heat began to burn her skin. Setsuko felt her head begin to slip under water. She allowed herself to be completely submerged under the hot water as her mind searched for answers to questions she did not ask. She felt her mind drift away. She was dying. She was dying for no reason. She had ended up saving Kakashi. He had lived. But she had made that deal with Orochimaru. Now his seal was slowly killing her. Setsuko rested her hand upon her stomach. The cursed seal had disappeared but still . . . everyday it felt as though it was growing. Growing without stop. Setsuko coughed unexpectantly. Her air was let out into bubbles and she inhaled water as she coughed uncontrollably. The hot water rushed down her throat and burned her lungs. Setsuko wildly reached up out of the water and grasped the sides of the tub. She yanked her head above water as she coughed out blood and water. The blood mixed with the hot water in her tub. Setsuko felt her mind grow dizzy as she coughed. Her chest felt tight and hurt as blood splattered into the water. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the coughing fit stopped. Setsuko squeezed her eyes shut as she willed away the dizziness. The woman stepped out of the tub and pulled out the drain. She wrapped the towel around herself as she wrapped a smaller one around her hair. Setsuko pressed her hand against her forehead as she stared into the foggy bathroom mirror. She quickly wiped away some of the mist to see herself.

"I . . . I can't even bathe without the stench becoming stronger." She muttered as she toweled off. The woman pulled on the red dress she had grabbed. It was the same one she had come back to Konoha in. Setsuko shoved away the thoughts of that month. All that pain was for nothing. She couldn't think of it. It was too harsh to think of. She finished drying herself off before leaving the room.

--------------------

Kakashi smiled as Setsuko walked beside him. Setsuko had needed to go to the market and Naruto was sound asleep. This was one of the few times he was going to be able to spend alone time with Setsuko. Naruto had a knack for showing up during any time they were alone and watching him like a hawk. The young woman beside him walked quietly as she glanced occasionally at Kakashi.

"So . . ." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Setsuko . . ." He held a serious expression on his face. "Are you going to speak to Hokage-sama?" Setsuko stared at the ground.

"Kakashi, don't worry. It will be alright. I plan on talking to Tsunade-sama." Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Orochimaru is unpredictable." Setsuko smiled.

"You don't need to worry Kakashi. Everything will work out for the best."

"How can you say that without worry? You seem so carefree. I don't know how you can do it." Setsuko had a gentle look on her face as she thought.

"It's true. Ever since I killed the wolf god . . . I've changed. I suppose . . . a great burden has been lifted. I no longer needed to worry about it coming and killing me. I have Naruto. I don't have to worry about anything happening to him. I knew that he could cry on my shoulder." Setsuko laughed. "Though I don't think it will happen. I am contributing to the village. I have been able to teach team 28. I have been able to help Janghoon and Seung. And now . . ." Setsuko stopped and stared at Kakashi. "And now I am finally able to believe I am human." Kakashi smiled at her. "Because I am able to experience an emotion only a human can." She started to walk next to Kakashi and hesitated before taking his hand in hers. "Yes, I think things just got better. And now I can be happy." Setsuko whispered as she walked with Kakashi to the village in a blissful silence.

--------------------

Setsuko smiled at the store owner and brushed away some white hair. She had just finished buying some food. Kakashi had made her put in a few things over than ramen.

"Are you sure you can cook the food? I mean, I don't know if Seung and Janghoon can cook and Naruto is the same as me, we'll burn down the house."

"Hai, hai." Kakashi grunted as he lifted the bags. Setsuko reached for them but her stopped her. "Iie. I've got it."

"Men." She huffed as she left before him. Setsuko and Kakashi walked through the streets.

"Is there anything else you need?" Setsuko thought for a moment.

"No."

"Are you sure? How about dropping by the Hokage." Kakashi commented as Setsuko rolled her eyes. She turned to face him as the two reached some steps. Kakashi smiled at Setsuko and she in turn smiled at him.

"Fine. I guess no good-bye kiss?" Kakashi stared at her.

"A. I don't think I feel forward to fending off all those strange girls. B. I'm going with you. And C. After the Hokage I'm signing you and Naruto up for cooking classes." Setsuko chuckled.

"Fine. Why don't you just go and sign Naruto and I up while I go to the Hokage. That way we save time."

"Setsuko." Kakashi warned. Before any more arguing could accrue, Iruka and Hinata called out their names.

"Oy, Hinata-chan! Iruka-kun!" Setsuko greeted cheerfully. Hinata smiled nervously at the older woman.

"K-konnichiha Uzumaki-san. Hatake-san." Setsuko decided to let the Uzumaki-san slide. She was in too good a mood.

"Konnichiha Setsuko-san. Kakashi-san." Iruka greeted. He glanced at the bags Kakashi was holding. "I didn't realize that Naruto ran out of food so fast." Setsuko shrugged while Kakashi put the bags down.

"Well, Sohn Janghoon and Sohn Seung are staying with me until we get a few things straightened out with their parents." Iruka nodded understandingly.

"Hai. Setsuko-sensai was most generous." Setsuko spun around in shock and glared at Janghoon who was squatting down by the bags.

"Janghoon!!! Can you not sleep in like everyone else?!" Setsuko demanded while Janghoon merely shrugged as he poked through the bags.

"Just wanted to make sure we had food other than ramen." Iruka quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh? I thought you would take better care of Naruto's health." He scolded. Setsuko scratched the back of her head.

"Well, ramen is the only thing I can make without killing taste and half the forest in a fire." Iruka and Hinata sweatdropped.

". . . y-you're just o- over exaggerating . . . right?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Believe me, she's not." Kakashi and Janghoon deadpanned at the same time. Setsuko glared at them.

"Fine. Put me down. I just want to know if I will be able to wash all the foot prints off." Janghoon rolled his eyes at her remark.

"Please, I've seen you beat the living crap out of Riki. All you did was kick him and he was out like a light." Setsuko shrugged.

"Not my fault he can't take a hint. He just had to challenge me." Setsuko muttered before turning back to Kakashi. "Kakashi, I'll go speak with Tsunade-sama no-" She never got a chance to finish. She ended up spitting out some blood onto Kakashi and losing consciousness. Kakashi reacted quickly by grabbing her before she fell down the steps they had been standing by. The henge Setsuko always used to hid her appearance shattered. Janghoon watched on in shock as his teacher changed appearance while being held by Kakashi, inches away form hitting her head on the steps.

"Iruka, hurry to the Hokage and tell her what happened! I'm taking Setsuko to the hospital! Hinata, Janghoon, go get Naruto." Kakashi yelled over his shoulder as he dashed off towards the hospital. Iruka was gone in a flash to get Tsunade. Janghoon stood frozen in shock as Hinata turned to go to him.

"Sohn-san!" She shook his shoulder. Janghoon looked at her in a daze. "We have to get to Naruto!"

"S-she . . . she just . . . changed . . ." He muttered as Hinata shook his shoulder.

"So what?!" She demanded, surprising herself as well as Janghoon. "She's Naruto's cousin! She's a friend of Kurenai-sensai! She's a jounin! She is head of the Uzumaki clan! She gave you a place to live with your sister! She is your sensai! You have to forget about her looking different and help me get Naruto." Janghoon nodded and took off towards the Uzumaki Estate.


	25. Pain

Pain

Setsuko laid on the hospital bed. She was being monitored by several machines as Naruto watched her chest rise and fall. Kakashi looked over at the Hokage. She had made him change his clothes while she examined Setsuko.

"But . . . Setsuko-chan is gonna better better, right? I mean, you can fix it Tsunade-chan, can't you?!" Naruto whispered. Tsunade felt her eyes drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But Uzumaki Setsuko is dying. She only has a few more hours left. At most, she has a day." Tsunade put her hand upon Naruto's shoulder. The boy looked at his cousin in shock and pain. "Naruto, even if we caught this earlier, there is nothing I could have done." She whispered before leaving. Kakashi watched Naruto as he fought back tears for his cousin.

"No . . . Tsunade-baba is wrong." Naruto held her hand to his chest. "Setsuko-chan is just sick. She'll get better."

". . . Naruto-kun . . ." Setsuko whispered harshly, causing her cousin to look up from his inter battle. "You can cry. I . . . I want you to understand . . ." Set coughed before she continued. Naruto tried to help her but she waved him off. "t . . . there are times . . . when it's okay . . . to cry . . ." She coughed out some more blood before smiling at Naruto. "I want you to know . . . that you can cry on my shoulder . . ." Setsuko coughed and pulled Naruto into a weak hug. Naruto clung to Setsuko as though she would disappear the second he let go of her. After a few moments Setsuko spoke again. "N-naruto-kun . . . . I want to go home." Naruto nodded into her shoulder before reluctantly letting go.

"I . . . I'll go talk to Tsunade about it." He hurried out of the room. Setsuko turned her gaze to Kakashi. Her once smooth and creamy skin was now sickly pale and clammy.

"K . . . Kakashi . . ." Kakashi gripped her hand.

"Setsuko . . . Tsunade said earlier that this had been going on for awhile. Your lungs showed damage that was a few weeks old. Why didn't you say anything?" Setsuko weakly squeezed Kakashi's hand.

"Kakashi-kun . . . Orochimaru made this seal. I knew that there was nothing to be done about it. I," Setsuko paused to cough. Kakashi took a cloth and pressed it against her mouth as she coughed into it. After a few seconds she stopped and Kakashi pulled it away. ". . . I didn't want you to worry about it. Kakashi, if you had known, I would have lost any nerve to tell you that I love you. I . . . I would have been scared that you would only say that you loved me because I was dying." Setsuko closed her eyes. "I wanted to live my last few days without you worrying. That way . . . you wouldn't suffer as long." Setsuko leaned against Kakashi. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to spare you some pain." She whispered before letting a tear fall.

--------------------

Setsuko laid in her own bed. It was the first time she had ever really let someone into her room. Kakashi and Naruto had insisted that she was not left alone. One of both of them were always there. In a way, she was grateful. She didn't want to be alone. Setsuko looked over at Kakashi who sat next to her bed. Naruto had gone down stairs to help get her some food. He loved her and wanted to stay by her but . . .

"Does it bother you that Naruto doesn't stay by your side much?" Kakashi asked her quietly. Setsuko looked up at him without any energy.

"Naruto doesn't like death." She mumbled as she struggled to sit up. Kakashi helped her sit up and put some pillows behind her to help her. "He . . . he does not know what it is like to truly lose someone." Setsuko coughed before continuing. "This is very new to him. I know he loves me. That is all that I can do for him now."

"Don't you worry that he will regret not being here later on?" Setsuko smiled sadly.

"Death . . . death is the way of a ninja. He is . . . slowly learning that. At first, he might feel that way. But . . . it is better. I would like to shield him from a close death alittle longer." Setsuko coughed once more. Kakashi held a cloth to her mouth as she coughed into it. After a wave if dizziness passed, Setsuko smiled at Kakashi. "I . . . I am truly sorry. I . . . have often been told by Naruto . . . that you have said . . . you would not let those precious to you die. And here I am, dying. I make you watch." Setsuko coughed once more before leaning back into the pillows as the more of her strength drained away from her.

"Setsuko, it's not your fault."

"mmm . . ." It was all she had the strength for. Kakashi brushed some hair away fro her face. "Tell me, what did the Hokage say about it." She muttered as she fought off sleep.

"Setsuko . . . are you sure you want to know?"

"H . . . hai."

Flashback

Kakashi stared at the Setsuko as she rested peacefully in the hospital bed. The Hokage stood next to him.

"Kakashi . . ."

"Tsunade-sama, please, tell me. What is wrong?"

"Her body . . ." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Do you know what is wrong?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Yes and no. Her body is slowly deteriorating. It looks like that his been happening for awhile."

"Why hasn't she been able to heal herself?"

"It has more to do with her blood. Setsuko has never been able to recover blood faster than any human. Some kind of Jutsu has made it so her blood can leak into her lungs and stomach. I can't do much unless I know what the hell the seal was. I can't give her any blood. Her body would only leak it into her systems." Kakashi nodded quietly.

"But . . . Setsuko-chan is gonna better better, right? I mean, you can fix it Tsunade-chan, can't you?!" Naruto whispered. Tsunade felt her eyes drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But Uzumaki Setsuko is dying. She only has a few more hours left. At most, she has a day." Tsunade put her hand upon Naruto's shoulder. The boy looked at his cousin in shock and pain. "Naruto, even if we caught this earlier, there is nothing I could have done." She whispered before leaving. Kakashi watched Naruto as he fought back tears for his cousin.

End Flashback

". . . I see." Setsuko rested her pillow against her head.

"Setsuko, you should sleep. You need your rest." Setsuko laughed hoarsely.

"Kakashi, I'm dying. What do I need rest for? I'm about to rest forever." She weakly pulled Kakashi's hand to her cheek. "I don't want to lose any more time with you." She muttered. Kakashi pulled her into a hug as she rested against him.

"Don't talk like that." Setsuko coughed alittle before talking.

"Kakashi . . . it's the truth. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can before . . ." Setsuko trailed off.

"I know." The two sat in silence for awhile before Setsuko broke it.

"Tell me a story." Kakashi looked down at her surprised. "I don't like silence. Never did."

"I don't think I know any stories."

"Then just talk." Setsuko whispered into his chest.

--------------------

Naruto stared at the pot of soup on the stove. He had come down awhile go to bring it up to his cousin.

". . . Naruto-kun . . ." His head snapped up at Hinata. "W-why don't you spend m-more time with U-Uzumaki-sama?" Hinata asked.

"How . . ." He trailed off when he saw Kurenai.

"How's Setsuko?" Kurenai asked. Naruto looked back to the soup.

"She . . ." Naruto looked back up at them, smiling with his eyes close. "She just has a bad cough. In no time she'll come down stairs and start eating. You know her, she has a bigger appetite than me." Naruto poured some soup into a bowl. He picked up the bowl and a spoon before heading towards the stairs. "But Tsunade-baba said that she should rest a lot. And it's really easy to get too. So she shouldn't be around too many people. But once she's better, she'll be walking around Konoha in no time." Naruto disappeared up the stairs. He walked absentmindedly up the stairs towards her room. He entered the room and heard the last bit of the story Kakashi was telling Setsuko.

"And then Sasuke and Sakura gave Naruto some of their food. That's when I passed them." Setsuko smiled when she saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto smiled at Setsuko.

"I brought some soup to help you get better." Setsuko let a flicker of sadness across her face.

"Kakashi just told me about when he used the thousand years of pain on you." Setsuko laughed for a moment before coughing alittle. Naruto handed her the soup with a small smile.

"Rest. Then you will get better." Setsuko glanced at Kakashi, who in turn, nodded. Naruto looked at Setsuko confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Naruto . . . I'm not going to be getting better." Naruto laughed.

"That's silly. You've got demon healing powers. You'll be better. Don't worry." Setsuko patted the spot between her and Kakashi.

"Sit." Naruto nodded and crawled into bed next to her. "Naruto . . . I'm dying." Naruto shook his head.

"That's not funny. Just eat your soup. It will help." Setsuko grabbed Naruto and held him against her.

"Naruto . . ." Tears leaked from her weak and tired eyes. "I'm so happy I met you." Setsuko coughed alittle before continuing. ". . . you and Kakashi have made me human. Before I came here . . . I didn't know what love is. All I knew was that it was something I couldn't have." Setsuko swallowed the lump in her throat. "I . . . I never cried before. I couldn't. Before I came here . . . I hadn't ever blushed. And now I blushed every few minutes. I never truly laughed. But it seems like I do that a lot here too." Setsuko coughed once more. "I love you Naruto. I came here and finally realized I was human. But Naruto . . . I'm dying." Kakashi placed a caring hand on her arm.

"Naruto . . . Setsuko is being very strong. But her strength can only go so far. She doesn't have much more time with us. We have to spend every minute with her that we can." Naruto shook his head with wide eyes.

"No! I don't believe you!" He yelled as he scrambled away from the two. "You're not dying! You promised you'd never leave!! You said that you would be here for me! Always!!!!" Naruto ran out of the room. Setsuko stared after him. She tried to get out of bed but Kakashi held her back.

"I . . . . I have to follow him . . ." Setsuko forced out. Kakashi shook his head. Kurenai was standing in the door way with Hinata.

"Don't worry. We'll find him and talk." Kurenai assured her before leaving with Hinata. Setsuko nodded weakly before falling back into the pillows.

". . . Kakashi . . . talk to me some more."

"Are you sure?" Setsuko smiled in pain.

"H-hai. I've told you before . . . I don't like being alone . . . I don't want to be alone any more. I hate this silence . . . just let me hear as much as your voice as I can."

"Alright . . . once, a long time ago, there was a beautiful princess. She was not aware of her beauty though. So she hid away from people, believing she was a stain upon humanity."

--------------------

Hinata and Kurenai had split up in the search for Naruto. Hinata was currently running down a path with her Byakugan active. Hinata paused for a moment to call out Naruto's name before running again. He was so hurt when he passed her. She didn't like it. The Naruto she knew was so happy. Tears or frowns didn't suit him.

"Naruto! Please, Naruto! I just want to talk!" Hinata called out once more.

"About what?" Hinata gasped before turning around to look at Naruto. She rushed over to him in worry.

"A-are you alright?" She asked. Naruto paid no attention to the question.

"Hinata, why did you follow me?" Hinata bit her lip for a moment before responding.

"I . . . I was worried, N-Naruto-kun." Naruto stared at her for a few minutes. "Na-Naruto, I know that . . . that you don't w-want to believe that U-Uzumaki-sama is . . ." Hinata trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"She's all I have." Naruto muttered. Hinata stared at him with sorrow. "She understands me. She's my only family." He stared at the ground. "I . . . I remember . . . after I learn about what she lived through . . . I swore I would never let anyone hurt her." Hinata nodded, unsure of what she could say or do. "I . . . I was so set on making her happy . . . making sure she wasn't hurt . . . that I even gave up on being training for awhile . . . because I didn't want anything to happen to her . . . I know I got attached quickly but . . . I never wanted to lose her. Now . . . now she's dying. She's lying in that bed, dying. And I can't protect her." Hinata watched the fox boy with concern. "And what hurts the most . . . is that . . . she chose this. She . . . Kakashi told me after I arrived at the hospital . . . what happened that night . . . she chose him over me . . . and it hurts." He was surprised by Hinata suddenly hugging him.

"N-Naruto!" She held back tears. "Naruto, I-I don't think I'll ever know this pain you feel . . . but . . . no one hurt her . . . she chose it. She didn't chose Kakashi over you. She chose love over her own safety! She would have done the same for you!"

--------------------

"And then, she and her knight lived happily ever after." Kakashi finished. Setsuko smiled.

"I . . . I like that story." Setsuko felt her smile fade. "Kakashi . . . tell Naruto . . . that I love him." She forced out. Her strength was fading.

"Setsuko, please save your strength."

"N-no. T-tell him, I-I d-didn't f-f-fear. T-t-tell him I w-was st-strong till the end." Kakashi held her against him as she struggled to say her thoughts. "T-t-take c-care of him."

"Please, Setsuko don't do this."

"Ka-Kakashi . . . w-why . . . why can't I stay?" Setsuko whispered with the last of her strength. Kakashi felt her go limp in his arms. Kakashi held her tighter against him, fighting back any tears. He clutched her hand as her body started to grow cold. He squeezed his eyes shut as he quietly mourned for her. Unknown to him, her open eyes seemed to frost over. They turned a silver color before she stared to convulse. Her body's sudden movement caused Kakashi to be caught off guard. He was knocked to the ground as Setsuko's body fell off the other side. Kakashi was up on his feet in an instant. Setsuko stood up. Her once dark green hair was a light lavender, easy to mistake as a light pink. At the tip of her hair it faded into an extremely dark green. Her lips were a light violet. Setsuko's skin had become a startling white color. Around her hair, down both sides of her neck, down her sides, done the center of her legs, and centered perfectly down her arms to the back of her hands were tiny and thin blue vines. They did not come close to her fingers though. She held her hands out in front of her as she scanned over her body with silver eyes.

"This will do." A cold voice whispered out of her mouth.

_End_

You have to read the sequel, Uindo Bensha!


End file.
